


Rabies

by J_P_Lupine



Series: Haikyuu!! Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also ships it, Aobajousai, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Feral bastards, Fist Fights, Hate to Love, Iwaizumi is a mind reader??, Shittykawa Ships It, Volleyball, dense, mad dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: You don't fuck with Rabies.





	1. Shori Yamiko

"Manager?! We're getting a manager?!" I heard excited voices coming from inside the gym as I was glaring at the door. My fists where tightly clenched and stuffed into my pockets as I was nearing the talking males. The sun was still high in the sky, casting shadows onto the ground that seemed to taunt me with the situation I had been forced into.

"Yeah! I heard she's coming from the female volleyball team!" Another one piped in. Their fantasies were beginning to get carried away as I just stood outside, cursing under my breath while hoping this was all just some shitty dream. Taking in a deep breath, I sighed from my nose before opening the door with my foot. It slammed back, silencing the boys in the gymnasium.

"Oh~! Did I forget to mention which player it was going to be?" A tall brunette smiled, enjoying the anger in my eyes. This fucker....he was the reason I was here in the first place. I hated him with his fluffy attitude and teasing mannerisms.

"Shut up, Shittykawa." I snarled, still not stepping into the gym. "Because of you, numb-nuts, I have to be here." All eyes were on me, studying me while some were seemingly trying to figure me out. _'Good luck with that, piss ants.'_

"It's better than being expelled, right, Yamiko-chan~?" He practically purred as the room seemed to get colder. Silently glaring daggers at him, I didn't know whether to agree with him or not. Was this better than being expelled? My nails dug into the palms of my hands as I just stood in the doorway. "Come on in, I'll introduce you to everyone~!" He reached out a hand to touch my shoulder, but before he could make contact, his face was being smushed against the doorframe with my palm keeping him there.

"Don't touch me, Shittykawa, I don't want your filthy germs." Whatever he was trying to say was incoherent due to his face being squished between my hand and the doorframe. "Plus, I don't fucking care who any of you are." The other males seemed to be surprised at seeing a member of the female race being so harsh towards the lady-killer instead of fawning over him like an idiot. Dropping my hand and glaring at the rest, I finally stepped into the gym.

Last time I had been in here there was blood all over the floor and broken volleyball equipment everywhere along with bent chairs and splintered benches. I had gotten so pissed over something-I couldn't even remember why anymore- and had gone on a rampage. The final outcome had been a trashed gymnasium and a heavily injured girl with a broken nose, busted lip, fractured ribs, and I think even a broken arm....

From that incident, I landed in the principal's office for a heavy lecture while my legal guardian was breathing down my neck about controlling my anger and apologizing repeatedly to the principal. While the head honcho was shouting at me about expulsion, Shittykawa happened to be walking by and popped his head in, smiling innocently while offering a deal instead.

The deal pretty much consisted of me becoming the male volleyball team's manager since they lacked-and _'desperately'_ needed- one. I would be forced off my team as penalty due to injuring a fellow teammate, and I wouldn't be allowed to actually play, either. Shittykawa convinced the principal that as long as I kept my nose clean- as clean as it could be- I'd stay in school, but I'd have to attend all classes and 'support' every member of the team.

The principal thought it was a good idea, thinking that if I was forced to be around so many people I'd learn a few things from the _'nice boys'_ and calm down. Tch, like that'd ever fucking happen. So, with pressure from my legal guardian, principal, and the brown eyed fucker, I didn't have much choice to decline.

"Come on, Yamiko-chan~!" The shit-eating grin that followed behind me was annoying. "Just be a good girl and we'll all get along just fine!" Shooting him a glare, I ignored all of the stares from the other boys.

" _A good girl_?" I spat out the words like they were a nasty food. "I'll shove this _good girl_ foot so far up your ass that you'll be tasting the sole of my shoe." For emphasis, I balanced on my left leg while raising my right foot and shaking it a little.

"Fine." He pouted while waving a hand. "Even if you don't want to know who these fine gentlemen are, they still need to know who you are." A smirk pulled at his lips as he placed a hand over his heart. "And from there, I hope some sort of affection begins to bloom in your heart as you'll no doubt fall in love with us~!" Shooting a glare, I snorted.

"Affection? Love?"

"As in friendship! Now, everyone, this is Yamiko, Shori~!" Shittykawa turned to the others while gesturing towards me. Rolling my eyes, I began to leave. Fuck all his sunshine and flowers with rainbows and peace. If no one was going to practice, then I'm out. "If you don't recognize her by that name, you may also know her as Rabies.

"Rabies?" A cream-puff looking dude raised a brow as I stepped out of the gym

"It's the nickname her teammates and opponents gave her~!" The shit-head was speaking in an eerily happy tone before going serious. "She'll drive you insane before she kills you."


	2. Mind Reader

Casually strolling into the gym like I owned the place, I passed by all the curious gazes as I walked towards Shittyawa who was practicing his serves. He paused, giving me a huge grin as I stood there with one hand stuffed into my pocket and the other holding a part of a dead, cooked bird. Glancing from him to the basket full of volleyballs, I jerked my head to the side, gesturing for him to move his scrawny ass.

"Hello to you too, Yamiko-chan~!" He said while taking a step to the side. Popping the rest of the chicken into my mouth and chewing, I pulled my hands from my pocket and grabbed a volleyball. Licking my fingers clean, I glared at Shittykawa while pointing at him with the ball.  
"I'm going to serve to you and your little shits. I want to know how weak your whole team is. If they can't receive my serve, they have to drop and give me twenty." I stated, earning irritated looks from the other males on the team.

"Oh~! This'll be fun, I go first~!" Shittykawa grinned while pretty much prancing to the other side of the net.

"All right, line up ladies!" I shouted while turning towards the rest. "Let's see if any of you fuckers are actually any good!" They were going to protest, but a single look from the captain quieted them. Bouncing the ball on the floor a few times, I checked to see how much it was aired up and debated on what type of serve to use on this prick.

Taking a few steps back, I tossed up the ball and Shittykawa's eyes followed it with a look of concentration. Jumping up, I swung my arm fast and hard towards the ball. My hand made contact with a resounding smack and I gave a crazed grin as the ball pretty much disappeared from the shit head's field of vision. I could tell from his confused look as his eyes were quickly scanning the air for the ball until they finally went wide as saucers. The volleyball zoomed past his face, so closely that it grazed his cheek and blew back his hair from the wind created by the speed.

My feet landed back on the ground at the same time the ball crashed to the hardwood floor and bouncing around wildly before losing power and rolling away. Pointing while wearing a sadistic smirk, I raised my brows.

"You owe me twenty push-ups, Shittykawa." I then grabbed another ball as the captain was still frozen in shock on the other side of the net. He was finally fully aware of my power now that he was on the receiving end of it instead of just spectating. When he finally moved, he went to the sidelines and put his hands onto the floor before going into the push-up position. "Next!" Shouting, my eyes narrowed in on the next boy- a first year, probably -who looked slightly terrified and unsure of what to do.

I went through the line of players rather quickly, leaving one left and no one had yet to receive one of my serves. Bouncing the ball as a tall, dark haired male got into position on the other side of the net, I grinned. He seemed confident to a certain degree and had his eyes locked on me.

Going for a jump serve for this one, I tossed up the ball. Smacking my hand against it, I glanced to the dark brunette and my brows furrowed. ' _Why the fuck are you still looking at me? I fucking aimed for your head, look for the goddamned ball! What the shit are you doing?!'_ I thought, watching the male's leg twitch before his gaze turned up as he jumped back. His quick reflexes were the only reason that he missed getting a broken nose.

The volleyball hit his arms hard and he snarled while receiving, forcing his arms up slightly to return the ball. Instead, it flew straight up, getting stuck between the beams in the ceiling. Crossing my arms, I smirked. _'I guess there's at least **one** strong player.'_

"What's your name?" I asked, curious as to one's identity for once.

"Iwaizumi, Hajime." He simply replied, glaring up at the ball that was high over his head.

"Well, Iwaizumi, take pride in knowing you're the first to receive one of my serves since I began high school." The green eyed male looked momentarily confused as I bent down towards the ground. Getting into push-up position, I began to do the twenty everyone else had done for me. Hey, if they had to do this shit because of failure, so should I since I had stated the rule.

For the rest of practice it went this way-I'd get past all of the players, save for Iwaizumi who would receive the ball, but it would fly out of control to some random part of the gym. The fact that he couldn't control it seemed to tick him off, though

~

"Yamiko-chan~!" Shittykawa was running at me, his arms outstretched and I simply put out a hand. Grabbing his face to keep the overly friendly boy from hugging me, I glared right at him.

"Fuck off." I growled, squeezing my hand as he began to squirm and his words were muffled by my palm. His own hands tried to pry mine off, but he was failing incredibly and the spiky haired brunette walked over, glaring with irritation at Shittykawa rather than me.

"Yamiko-san, please let Trashykawa go."

"Why the fuck should I?" I snarled, earning his sharp gaze. He looked me up and down, studied my face, then raised a questioning brow.

"Did you eat breakfast and lunch?" Iwaizumi asked.

"That's none of your damn business. Piss off, hawk-face." His eyebrow twitched from the insult, but the guy really did remind me of a hawk with how fierce his gaze was and how he seemed to carefully watch your every move.

"Good." His reply caught me off guard. "You need to eat proper meals to stay healthy." Jumping back, I let Shittykawa go while raising my hands. Narrowing my eyes at Iwaizumi as the annoying brunette rubbed the red fingerprints around his face, I wondered how the Hell this dude had heard the answer I had given in my head rather than the words that flew out of my mouth.

"You're a goddamned mind-reader!"

"I'm not a mind-reader!" He shot back before grabbing Shittykawa and dragging him back to the court. "Come on, Trashykawa, you need to get back to practice." Just to see if he was telling the truth or not, I shouted a random sentence at him.  
  
"Mind-reader!" I pointed and received a vicious glare from the green eyed male. Oh, I was gonna have so much fun messing with this guy.


	3. Shit For Brains

So Iwaizumi wasn't really a mind-reader, he was just good at reading _me_. Maybe he was used to people with personalities like my own? I wasn't sure, but whatever the reason was, I found that I highly enjoyed myself when I fucked with him and the mind-reader shit.

Honestly, it was fun fucking with all of them. They'd get so angry at something I'd pop off with and I dared them to do something about it, but they never did. Either out of fear, the captain, or the fact that I was a girl would always stop them. The ones that didn't fight me because I was a fucking girl pissed me off, but what could I do? It was their stupid ass ignorance to think I couldn't hold my own against them.

After about three weeks of being a manager, I realized that I actually preferred practice with the males rather than the females- they were less whiny. Instead of getting pissed off because of how rough I would play, they instead took the difference in strength and skill as a means to improve and learn to be prepared if they ever faced opponents such as myself

Even after all that time with the male volleyball team, I still didn't know all their names.... Just Iwaizumi and Shittykawa. The rest I recognized by the insulting nicknames I gave each of them and their physical appearance. Another thing that was different after the three weeks was my grades had risen since I was actually _in_ class to take all of the tests and shit. That really did a number with my legal guardian and the principal, thinking the raise in my GPA was due to all the _'nice boys'_ I was hanging around.

Practice was usually a repetitive thing. Everyone would practice, then clean up and head for home. The only difference was if I helped them practice or not which depended on my mood and how much I could get Shittykawa to beg. Despite the routine, though, today ended up being completely different from every other- besides it being summer now and they were training for the first string of games coming at the end of October

Furrowing my brows as the scent of fried chicken tickled my nose, I wondered which one of these shits had brought some and didn't even bother offering me any. My ear twitched when I heard a loud crunch. Lazily looking up, I saw the cream-puff dude glaring at the guy now standing in the doorway. 

"Oi! Now that you've finally decided to show up, you should at least announce yourself!" I lightly hummed to myself, the cream-puff was usually more mild or timid. As far as I knew, only I had managed to get him to yell out of anger.

"Now, now, now." Shittykawa smiled while holding out his hands. "Calm down, Yahaba."

"Oikawa-san." Cream-puff took a step back, looking like he was immediately calm. _'Dude, are you on your fucking period with these mood swings?'_ I mentally asked, standing up straight to get a good look at the new guy.

"It's been a while. I've been waiting for you." The shit head walked towards the newcomer with a huge grin. Raising a brow, I wondered who the fuck this guy was. He looked lean, mean, and ready to bite out some throats if given the chance. His hair was cropped and bleached with two black stripes around his head like a crown just above his ears. His eyes were dark, sharp, and glaring. The guy was angrily chewing as if his food had insulted him somehow.... "Welcome back, Mad Dog-chan."

As if in reply, he ripped a chunk from the fried chicken in his hand. His nose was somewhat scrunched up in a semi-snarl and if the shit head was basing the name off of appearance, it fit. But the _'chan'_ part....that made me snicker.

"Wait, who's this Mad Dog?" One of the other players asked as the new guy tossed the rest of the chicken into his mouth. The breading on the meat was crunching loudly between his jaws and I didn't see this guy as a threat, just another shit-face I'd get to break.

"A second-year named Kyotani, Kentaro." Cream-puff replied. "Oikawa-san just decided to call him Mad Dog. He was pretty famous in junior high, remember?" He crossed his arms as the golden eyed male looked around the gym like a predator observing new territory.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Turnip-head turned his attention to the new guy while I bent over to pick up a stray volleyball. "Minamisan Junior High was strong just that year."

"He was never a team player, but his abilities were superb for our grade. As soon as he joined the club, he had a chance to be in a practice match....but he suddenly butted heads with the third-years."

"What he said may have been accurate, but the way he said it.... His attitude towards the third-years didn't change, and he eventually stopped showing up."

"What the Hell?" He growled with a deep voice, finally speaking. "There are still third-years around? I thought all of you would have retired after losing in the Inter-High prelims." His words obviously pissed off the players and I began to walk towards the exit everyone was crowded around.

"You're funny as always, Mad Dog-chan." Shittykawa strained a smile while putting out his hands.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." The blond raised his chin as I set the volleyball into one of shit-head's open hands. The new guy's gaze briefly went to me, then back to the dumbass now holding the ball in both hands, not really putting much effort in acknowledging my presence.

" _'Ah, I'm so happy I got to play on the team while Oikawa-san was still here.'_ " Shittykawa mocked before giving the feral looking male a dark look. "I'll make you feel that way." Speaking in a serious tone, he set off the guy's primal instincts, causing him to jump back and look like a cautious animal.

Now that he wasn't in the way of the door, I simply walked past him and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Shori-chan, where are you going?" Shittykawa questioned with a light voice and I shot him a vicious glare.

"We are **_not_** on first a name basis, and it's none of your fucking business." I snapped, causing the boy to pout.

"But-"

"Fuck off." Turning around, I heard a sigh.

"She's going to the vending machine." Iwaizumi stated and I turned on my heels while raising my hands. Narrowing my eyes at him, I studied his unamused face.

"Stop fucking reading my mind, dick-brain, it creeps me out." His eyebrow twitched with annoyance at what I had called him, but didn't say anything as he just clenched his hands at his sides. "Oh, you wanna fight me, princess? Bring it!" I bounced on the balls of my feet, turning my open hands into fists while smirking.

"I just overheard you mumbling how you were getting a drink." He shot me a small, irritated look.

"Who's the damn girly-boy?" The room seemed to freeze over as I gave a deadly glare to the blond. Iwaizumi was on me in an instant, grabbing me and lifting me off the ground as soon as I made to lunge at the boy. He was the only one that dared hold me back since he was the strongest physically among the Aoba Johsai players.

"GIRLY-BOY?! THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I _**AM**_ A FUCKING GIRL, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS! OPEN YOUR EYES- DO YOU SEE WHAT THESE FUCKING THINGS ARE?! THEY'RE CALLED TITS, YOU DAMN VIRGIN!" The new guy froze, taken back by my outburst as I was trying to pry Iwaizumi's hands off of me and get my feet on the ground. "COME HERE, YOU TWAT! I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING GIRLY-BOY WHEN I RIP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF!" The blond seemed to tense up, sensing that what I was saying was no mere verbal threat.

"Iwa-chan~ Do you mind taking Yamiko-chan outside until she cools down?" Shittykawa smiled with his eyes closed.

"FUCK YOU, SHITTYKAWA! PUT ME DOWN, DICK-BRAIN! I'LL KICK YOUR GODDAMNED ASS WHEN YOU LET ME GO!" I was shouting and cursing the whole time the dark haired male was toting me away from the gym. Growling and squirming, Iwaizumi finally set me down once we were outside. He held out his hands as if trying to calm a wild animal and I glared with my lips pulled back in a snarl. "Move, Iwaizumi." He was the only one I'd actually call by his real name from time to time-he had enough respect from me to deserve it.

"Yamiko, you'll be expelled if you get into a fight with the volleyball team now." He said, irritation lacing his voice as he held a firm stance to block me from getting past him. "Calm down first, then you can go back inside."

"Fuck off!" I growled, knowing that the only way I'd get past this guy was if I was faster. Sadly, from an arm wrestling match and some short games of volleyball with him, I had learned that he was in fact stronger than me. Barely, but still stronger and that difference was everything in the long run.

"Yamiko!" He said sternly, not moving an inch from his position. Narrowing my eyes, I growled before turning away and storming off. I heard Iwaizumi sigh as I grumbled and cursed while going to the vending machine to continue what I had been doing before.

Afterwards, I decided to skip the rest of practice since I knew I'd probably pounce on the bleached blond shit if I saw him now. _'Girly-boy?! What the fuck?! I'm obviously a female, you dumb shit-face!'_ I mentally shouted as I was walking home and drinking my juice from the carton.


	4. Dog Fight

"The fuck do you want?" I snarled while holding onto a volleyball. My grip tightened on it as I glared at the tall male just standing there and giving me the permanent, ferocious look he seemed to have stuck on his face. His gaze locked with my own and it was as if he was challenging me. "WHAT?!" I rose my voice, taking a step towards him in a threatening manner. The male held his ground, but I saw him tense up while his hands balled into fists.

"I didn't know they got a fucking manager, so I thought you were just some runty little shit with a girly face." He spoke, his voice somewhat like a growl.

"That's the shittiest apology I've ever heard."

"It's not a damn apology! I was just-" He cut himself off, his glare intensifying while his fists clenched even tighter. Did he not know how to talk or something? The guy looked close to busting a vessel in his brain. "Fuck it." He snarled, being the first to break eye contact as he began to turn away.

"Not an apology?" My sharp tone made him pause. "You better fucking apologize, you shit-head or I'll kick your fucking ass!" His golden eyes narrowed at me and the darkness surrounding them made him look fierce, but a simple look was nothing that would make me scared.

"Huh?" Facing me once more, he looked like he was about to say something else, but two arms wrapped around my shoulders and a happy voice filled my ears.

"Yamiko-chan~!" Shittykawa smiled. "Are you making friends with Mad Dog-chan? I hope you two are getting along~!" The blond was silenced by the closeness and friendliness the brunette was displaying with me.

"Shittykawa...." I paused, feeling my nails digging into the volleyball I was holding. "Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me. Now!"

"Awe, but Yamiko-chan~! We've known each other long enough, you should let your walls down~!" He whined, rubbing his cheek against mine. Growling, I dropped the ball and grabbed the brunette's arms. Bending forward, I yanked at his arms and flipped him over my shoulder. He hit the ground with a loud thud and groaned while squinting at the ceiling. "Ow...." He moaned in pain, using a soft voice while laying there like a turtle and not moving.

"I don't have any fucking walls, Shittykawa." Snatching the ball from the floor, I looked up to see that the blond was gone. "Oh, you little shit!" I snarled and turned back to the brunette who was groaning as he sat up. Clicking my tongue, I turned away from him and continued to pick up the stray volleyballs on the ground.

~

Carrying a bunch of water bottles into the gym, I dropped them onto a bench and plopped down next to them. The guys that were practicing took a break to come over for a drink and I ignored them as I stared straight ahead and crossed my arms. Furrowing my brows, I wondered if I'd be stuck here next year as well or if I'd be allowed to play again. That had never really been clarified with Shittykawa's deal....

"What's the matter, Yamiko-chan?" An annoying voice caused my eyebrow to twitch and I felt a finger pressing onto my forehead between my eyebrows. "If you keep frowning like that, you're face is going to get stuck that way like Mad Dog-chan's." I then heard a growl next to me as I swatted his hand. Glancing over, I saw the blond with a water bottle in his hand.

"Nothing's wrong with me." I said while turning back towards the brunette. "So- in all means- fuck off."

"Tch, something's always wrong with you damn girls. So fucking emotional." The male next to Shittykawa popped off and the brunette raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" I snarled and his golden glare matched the ferocity of my own.

"You heard me." His voice rumbled, not being phased by me in the least bit. _'Guess I should show him there's something for him to fear....'_ I thought while rising to my feet. Shittykawa saw the look on my face and raised his hands.

"Now, Yamiko-chan, calm down- Why don't we practice, hm? Wanna do that?" The annoying brunette smiled while closing his eyes. I ignored his offer and pointed to myself with my thumb.

"I may be a girl, but that doesn't automatically make me a fucking emotional mess. You, on the other hand," I poked a finger onto his chest and he snarled. "are like a goddamned pregnant woman. One second you're silent, which could possibly pass for being calm for you, the next you're fucking shouting, and you're almost always fucking eating!"

"Fuck you, _little_ _girl_." He glared down at me, snarling as he raised his chin and I saw the hand not holding the water bottle clench.

"Oh, what a comeback! Look at me- shaking in my fucking boots!" Grabbing the front of his shirt, I yanked him down to my height. "Guess what, fuck-face, I'm not scared of you." I growled and Shittykawa got that serious look on his face. "So, if you wanna fight me, let's go, Mad Dog- _chan_. Or does the teacup poodle have a problem fighting a girl?" And I was answered by him grabbing the front of my shirt as he was growling.

"Who the fuck you callin' a _teacup poodle_ , youlittle shit?!" The blond snarled and I headbutted him. Hard.

"Fucking fuck!" I shouted, landing on my ass and holding my forehead. "What the shit is your head made of?!" Shooting a look to the other guy, he was in the same position I was. He had dropped the bottle while holding his head with both hands and was growling like a wild animal at me. "Got a problem, princess?" I snapped. "Bring it!"

Then we leapt at each other. Even though I was smaller my legs were stronger and I was able to tackle the larger male to the ground. That was when the shouting began and I barely saw Shittykawa crossing his arms from the corner of my vision. For some reason, he was just letting this play out as he looked unamused. Straddling the blond, I swung back a fist while pulling his face up by yanking his shirt.

My knuckles made hard contact against his cheek, his head jerking to the side before he swung. His fist was hard and heavy as it landed on my side. From there, we just began to roll around, growling and throwing punches until a loud bellow froze us both. My fist stopped just centimeters from the blond's cheek while his was just shy of clocking me in the eye.

"STOP!" Oh shit....I was in trouble now. Looking over, I tried to play it cool.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I asked the furiously glaring male. He stomped over, looking down at both the blond and I.

"I go to the bathroom-not even for five minutes-and I come back to see this?!" Clearing my throat, I shot Mad Dog a look.

"Well, you see, he started it by being a fucking ass." We were still frozen in place, not moving while under the scrutiny of Iwaizumi.

"That's not what I heard." His voice became dangerously calm as he grabbed the collar of my shirt. He did the same to the other guy and physically pulled us apart.

"Fine, how about you just fuck off, then?" I popped off, spitting some blood out of my mouth and onto the ground.

"Yamiko." Iwaizumi growled. "Shut up." Glaring at him, I straightened my shirt and ran my tongue over my busted lip. There was a slight sting, but I got off easy compared to Mad Dog. Sure, he felt stronger, but I had learned through fighting bigger guys that I could beat them by being faster. So, for every hit the blond managed to land, I had already gotten two or three on him.

"Tch, whatever." Dusting off my shorts, I briefly glanced at the tall male next to me. He was doing the same and we snarled at each other. From the looks of it, he'd definitely have a black eye later and he'd be covered in bruises. There was a cut on his cheek and blood on his teeth from the matching busted lip he wore.

"Neither of you are allowed to come to practice for an entire week." Was the sentence for our crime. In the back of my head I heard the striking of a gavel, and I narrowed my glare at him.


	5. Spike of the Dog

Walking into practice with my bag slung over my shoulder, I was highly annoyed. As the break was nearing it's end, Mad Dog was getting on my every last nerve and only one thought crossed my mind as I took a bite out of the fried chicken in my hand. _'That fucking kid is really starting to piss me off.'_

Sure, I was usually one to start shit with the team and random people, but that damn blond just pushed my buttons like no tomorrow. Somehow, everything he did seemed to annoy me. The way he'd always glare or pop off with something irritating or even when he just growled. It was so frustrating because every time we'd get close to actually fighting, the second one of us grabbed the other's shirt, Iwaizumi was there and pulling us apart.

Chewing as I glared at nothing in particular, I flung my backpack onto a bench and plopped down next to it. I usually didn't have my bag, but I did bring it from time to time. The guys had asked what was in it before, but I never answered and never let them look because inside was actually records on their volleyball practice and books on volleyball techniques and plays. There was also a notebook inside that I'd jot down everyone's progress in after practice and that was why I didn't let them look in the bag. They'd find out I was actually taking my manager duties seriously.

Popping the rest of the chicken into my mouth, I crumbled up the little wrapper it had been individually wrapped in and stuffed it into one of the pockets on my cargo shorts. I was late to practice today, but no one seemed to notice as they were all deep into practice and listening to feedback from their teammates.

"Yamiko! Look out!" I heard Shittykawa shout from my left. Looking, I barely had enough time to raise my hands and catch the ball before it crashed into my face. Growling, I lowered the ball and shot the brunette a glare. "Don't look at me like that! It was Mad Dog-chan!" He whined, pointing to the culprit who was standing stock still with that aggressive look on his face.

Rising to my feet, I snarled and the blond seemed to go on alert as I drew back my arm. Pitching the ball back at him with all of my might, it sped towards him in a straight line. The speed kicked up enough wind to toss up peoples' hair as it passed and the eternally pissed off looking male quickly held out a hand to catch it to keep from getting a bloody nose. The impact was loud against his palm and he hissed in a breath from the stinging pain in his palm.

Glaring at me as if the look could kill me, I ignored it due to the shock I myself was experiencing. I was surprised beyond belief at how he was able to catch it....especially since he had only used one hand. Looking over to Shittykawa, my angry/shocked expression changed as I grinned sadistically with a glint in my eyes while pointing at the blond.

"Let me play with him." I demanded and the brunette's eyes slightly widened.

"What? You....you wanna play with Mad Dog-chan?" Nodding, Shittykawa just glanced at me, then to the pissed off male looking at his reddening palm. "Okay...." He said, sounding a little unsure.

"Come with me, fuck-face, I have a net set up outside!" I said quickly while running by Mad Dog, grabbing the collar of his shirt as I did. He shouted at me to let go, but I ignored him until we were outside. Taking the ball from him, I forced him to stand on one side of the net while I went to the other. The net was here since I would sometimes do one-on-one practice with some of the players after they begged and bribed me with food.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He growled at me, his hands were fists at his sides as I spun the volleyball in my hand.

"You still have no clue who I am, do you?" I smirked, getting a blank look as a reply. "I was originally on the female volleyball team, but due to a certain....incident, I was kicked off and forced to become a manager for this team."

"So? Why would I fucking care?"

"Well, let's just say I was a fucking good enough player to earn a nickname among my enemies and peers. It's sort of like how you're called Mad Dog." Checking my shoelaces, I made sure they were tied tight and spun the volleyball in my hands again. "So, if you can impress me like Iwaizumi, then just know you've done something incredible." He scoffed.

"Someone's full of themself." As soon as he said that, I hit the ball at him in a similar fashion to how I did at Shittykawa the first time. Hitting it so fast and so hard that it made the skin it brushed passed on his cheek turn pink, it looked like a small friction burn before the ball created a cloud of dirt and dust as it hit the ground. His eyes bulged while his brows were still furrowed.

" _Full of themself_ , huh?" Smirking sadistically, I watched as he slowly began to move towards the ball to pick it up. The muscles in his arms tensed as he stood back up, seeming to debate on what to do....that or just wondering how the fuck I had done that. He had yet to see one of my more powerful serves, and now that he had I assumed he understood why everyone wanted to practice against me despite my shitty attitude. His golden eyes looked up at me briefly before he averted his gaze to the ball. Without saying anything, he tossed me the ball and stood loosely as if telling me to try it again.

Catching the ball, I remembered every spike I had seen him do. His form was crazy and I couldn't quite wrap my head around it, but his spikes were honestly incredible and I wanted to know what it was like to be in the receiving end of such an attack. It had to be more exhilarating than just spectating it. ' _I wonder what all he can do....'_ I thought while seeing him observe me so closely. Tossing up the ball, I swung my arm and hit the ball over the net again. The tall male reacted in an instant, running to the net and jumping. His body bent back as he wound up one arm. _'Does he think he can fucking spike my ball back at me?!'_

The blond had a fiery glint in his eyes as he curled forward, his arm swinging and a loud smack echoed in my ears. His permanent glare was directed at me as he fell back to the ground, his feet landing firmly in the grass as my eyes widened a fraction. _'He....he spiked my ball....'_ Turning towards the spot the ball had hit, I saw it was out of bounds. _'Still....he spiked it....someone like this actually fucking exists?'_ I thought with giddy excitement. Sure, it may not show, but I always wanted to find an opponent that could keep up with me rather than just getting slaughtered.

Looking back at the blond with a feral gaze in my eyes, I licked my lips like a starving predator. My fingers twitched and I flexed them- I could go all out with this guy. I could even use my most powerful serves....

"Oh, you're going to be so much fucking fun." The male paused, slightly confused as he glanced from where the ball was to me. "Nice to meet you Mad Dog- _chan_ , they call me Rabies." His golden gaze narrowed and I began to retrieve the volleyball. Standing back up and dusting the ball off, I looked over my shoulder at him, having a slightly insane, murderous look on my face. "I'll drive you insane before I kill you."


	6. Rabies' Secret Addiction

"Fuck me." I groaned while holding my knees and panting. Using the back of my arm, I wiped the sweat from my face and licked the salt from my lips. The sun was setting and practice was nearing its end as the guys were no doubt cleaning up the gym. Mad Dog was panting and sweating as well, using his shirt to wipe his face. Using the material to soak up his sweat, he revealed a portion of his well defined abs. Well, that explained how he could do those insane spikes- even if they worked only 50% of the time- and it also explained how he was able to keep up with me.

"You're a goddamned bitch." He panted, shooting me a glare. Smirking, I didn't respond while trying to steady my breathing. The son-of-a-bitch had a lot of power, but very little to no control and had me running all over my side of the make-shift court. It was no big deal, though, since I returned the favor by hitting the ball to the opposite side of where ever he had been standing. Currently, the volleyball was wedged between two branches in a tree from his most recent spike and I was debating whether to make him get it or just get it myself.

"Says the asshole who got the ball stuck in a tree." I popped off, rising to my full height while placing my hands onto my hips. My chest rose and fell with every heavy breath and I felt exhilarated. The last time I had gotten this tired while playing volleyball was when I had first started the sport back in middle school. Now I could either play with Iwaizumi or Mad Dog whenever I felt like it.

"Shut up." He snapped with a growl. Smirking again, I stepped towards the tree the ball was in and looked up to see if I could see it from there. Without saying anything, I crouched down before jumping up, reaching the lowest branch with my hands. Pulling myself up, I swung my leg over so I could straddle the branch. Keeping my eyes on the volleyball, I clicked my tongue. Carefully standing up on the branch, I saw just how high up it was and kept climbing. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Oh, calm your tits," I rolled my eyes while reaching for the next branch up. "I'm not a novice at tree climbing, you damned virgin." Without having to look at his face, I knew he was glaring and fuming at the insult. Chuckling, I continued to climb up and got closer to the ball. "Oi, get over here! I need you to catch the fucking ball so I can get down."

The male signaled he was below by kicking the trunk of the tree, shaking a bunch of leaves loose. Sitting on the branch just below the ball, I yanked it free, falling back from the force. Tensing up my legs, the back of my knees hooked on the branch and I dangled upside down from the it as I clicked my tongue with irritation.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Looking to the ground, I saw an upside-down Mad Dog looking up at me through the leaves and branches.

"Just get the damn ball." Growling, I tossed it to him. Once he had it, I used my abdominal muscles to swing myself up, grabbing the branch while pulling myself to where my feet were down and my head was up. "Go take the ball back inside, practice is over." I told him and looked through the branches for the best way down.

Simply grunting was his attitude filled reply as he walked off. Rolling my eyes, I raised a fist.

"I swear, if he wasn't strong at volleyball, I'd kill him!" I snarled before I began my descent down the tree. Crouching on the lowest branch, I decided to just jump down from there. My idea would have been completely fine and harmless....if my shoe hadn't gotten its laces caught and made me dangle from the branch like a fucking pinata. "God-fucking-dammit!" Swaying from the branch, I hung there while feeling extremely ticked and pissed off at the fucking tree and my damned shoe.

"Yamiko-chan~! What are you doing?" Clenching my jaw while hearing annoying laughter, I glared while turning my head to see Shittykawa standing there. "Is this how you really end practice?" The brunette bent over, twisting his neck to an angle that let him see me right-side-up. A lot of the time, we pissed each other off, but he would always put on this happy-go-lucky attitude to get on my nerves.

"Fuck off." I growled, hoping he'd lose his balance and fall, cracking his neck from the angle it was bent at. He just chuckled and moved as if he was going to help me down. "Back off, Shittykawa!" Snarling, I used my other leg to keep him back.

"Aw, Yamiko-chan, why don't you let me help you?" His expression then turned to a more serious one as he grinned darkly. "It won't kill you to lean on me a little."

"Because I hate you."

"With her, you have to just do it." And suddenly Iwaizumi was there, reaching out a hand.

"No- I can do it myself!" I snapped, but his large hand just wrapped around my ankle and pulled. My foot slipped out of my shoe and I crashed face first into the ground while my legs went like a scorpion tail. Growling as my fingers dug into the ground, I glared up at the green eyed male- Shittykawa was blocked from my view by one of my feet.

"....Are you okay, Yamiko-chan?" Shittykawa asked with the slightest bit of concern, coming into my field of vision only to catch my glare. "You look possessed like that...."

"Yeah, possessed by the pissed-off demons of the underworld!" I snarled, bending my back to get my legs out of my face and my stomach landed on the ground before I pushed myself to my feet. Dusting off, I shook my head to get the leaves out. "I'm going to kill you, Iwaizumi!" He crossed his arms, giving me a menacing look.

"Oh? Try it, chibi." Balling my hands into fists, I growled and snatched my shoe out of the tree. "Hm, too scared? Come on, _Rabies_ , show me your fangs!" He was egging me on- something he didn't usually do- and I shot him a deadly glare.

"I-Iwa-chan?" Shittkawa awkwardly looked at the vice captain. "What are you doing?"

"Do you really want to challenge me, dick-brain?" His look said it all and I immediately dropped the shoe. Pulling back my fist, I was snarling as I swung. Iwaizumi didn't move or even flinch-maybe because my whole body froze just as my fist was passing my ear.

"You didn't...." I said coldly, now knowing why he was challenging me. In one of his hands was a white bag, a familiar smell coming from it as I saw my name written on it in black sharpie. Well, not my real name, my nickname, and the handwriting told me it was from the older of the two coaches....

"Holy shit....it works...." Iwaizumi said in slight surprise as he waved the bag, my eyes following its every move as my fist fell to my side. My mouth began to water from the smell and Shittykawa burst into laughter again.

"Where did you fucking get that?" I asked without looking from the bag.

"Coach Irihata. He said you were still too out of control and called your family for some hints and came back with this a few minutes ago." Iwaizumi replied, holding the bag out of my reach when I tried to grab it. I snarled at him, wanting what was inside of the white, paper bag.

"Give it!"

"Sit." He said while still holding the bag over his head.

"Fuck off!" Growling, I kept my eyes on the bag rather than the shocked Shittykawa

"I guess I'll just eat this myself." He stated, turning away and I growled even louder.

"FUCK OFF!" I shouted, dropping to the ground while sitting criss-cross and had my hands on my knees with my elbows stuck out. A smirk played onto the vice captain's lips. Iwaizumi placed the bag onto my head and chuckled darkly.

"Good girl." He teased before walking away. In all honesty, Iwaizumi may be the closest thing I had to a friend, so I let the comment slide while grabbing the bag off of my head.

"Iwa-chan~!" Shittykawa thankfully followed Iwaizumi. "What was in the bag? Hmm~?" Ripping it open, I grumbled a few curses directed at the older coach for calling my legal guardian. Whenever I got too out-of-hand at home, they would always promise to get me this if I was ' _good'_. Because they had done it since I was little, it was like an ingrained habit that was branded into my brain to listen when this was on the line

"Oh, nothing really...." The green eyed male responded as I dug into the contents of the bag. "Just Hamima chicken."


	7. Sharing Is Caring

"Ya~miko-chan~!" My eyebrow twitched with irritation as I was walking down the halls. I was headed outside to enjoy my lunch period in peace, but the fucking shit-head was bounding towards me and waving his hand to get my attention. People were turning to look, wondering who was being so loud. Spinning on my heel, I immediately began to walk in the opposite direction. "Oi, Yamiko-chan!" He was creating a scene, knowing I hated it when a lot of people stared at me. It didn't help that school had resumed and the qualifiers were coming up.

Groaning as I pinched the bridge of my nose, I stopped walking since his hand had landed on my shoulder. Other students were staring, wondering why the captain of the male volleyball team was interacting with the rejected delinquent of the female volleyball team. I could see it now- in the near future I'd be bombarded with questions concerning my relationship with Shittykawa by all of his stupid fucking fangirls. Well, unless they were too scared to face me, then that was one less thing to irritate me.

"What the Hell do you want?" I asked, glaring at him while waiting for him to remove his hand. Ever since he had discovered my weakness, he had been trying to bribe me with Hamima chicken to get information out of me. I usually got out of it by snatching the food away from him before he had the chance to pull away and I ran with it.

"Eat lunch with me!" He said with a huge smile.

"Fuck off." Brushing his hand off of my shoulder, I began to walk away, wanting to leave before what I thought I smelled was confirmed.

"O~h, Yamiko-chan~!" Shittykawa cooed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"The fuck is it now." Turning around to look at him, I went wide eyed at what he was holding. _'Shit, the fucker tricked me.'_

"I know your weakness, Yamiko-chan! So come on, let's go each lunch~!" The brown eyed fucker gestured with his head as he turned around. Cursing under my breath, I followed the son-of-a-bitch while slouching and stuffing my hands into my pockets. _'God-fucking-damn you Iwaizumi! Of all people, you just had to tell Shittykawa?!'_ Glaring at the back of the captain's head, I hoped to whatever gods there were that my gaze would burn holes into the back of his head. That, or I'd at least find some way out of this annoying situation like I normally did.

The staring eyes were irritating and I felt slightly on edge, knowing that Shittykawa was up to something. He was always trying so hard to get closer to me, to try and figure me out. The only three options I had as to why he did that was; 1) He was trying to get how I was so much stronger than him at volleyball. 2) He desperately wanted to be my friend. 3) Or, he was interested in me in the romantic sense- I prayed it wasn't this option because that would be annoying to no end, and I doubted it was the second due to the few times Iwaizumi had to pull me off of the brunette as well before I beat the shit out of him.

"Come on, Yamiko~chan! You're gonna tell me all about yourself over lunch!" He grinned over his shoulder with his tongue sticking out and one eye closed. My eyebrow twitched with irritation and annoyance. This guy's obsession with information was....frustrating- especially since he knew nearly nothing about me.

"As if." I growled.

"You want the chicken, don't you?" He waved the bag in his hand.

"Fuck off...." I mumbled while intensifying my glare. Shittykawa just chuckled and turned back around while leading the way outside. Once stepping outside though, a familiar scent filled my nose that wasn't coming from the bag in the brunette's hands. Oh, thank the gods! Someone else had Hamima chicken! If I could find them, I could just take theirs instead of Shittykawa's.

Without the captain noticing, I grabbed another girl and growled for her to silently follow behind Shittykawa. She happily obliged, being one of the many fangirls and was ecstatic at the chance to have lunch with the brunette. Slipping away, I followed my nose around the outside of school. I didn't have to get very far though, the person that was eating the chicken was seated on a bench right next to a couple of drink vending machines.

Clicking my tongue at who it was, the loud growl of my stomach alerted the fuck-face of my presence. His golden eyes glared over his shoulder at me. I could tell he didn't expect to see me standing there, but he didn't give much of a reaction.

"The fuck do you want?" He growled. Sighing, I walked over and straddled the bench next to him. This was the only time I'd be willing to peacefully interact with the blond-it was all for the chicken.

"Share your food with me." His brows furrowed even further as his glare got sharper.

"Fuck no." Was his quick reply and I groaned.

"Dude, if you don't, I will fucking die! Shittykawa-" I was about to explain what was going on, but that would inadvertently key him in on my weakness for Hamima chicken.... "Shittykawa won't let me eat alone and I managed to switch spots with another girl without him noticing- dumbass -and I did it before getting to eat." Withholding some of the truth, I was still able to tell him why my stomach was growling like a starving wolf.

"Fuck....no." He repeated, turning away from me to go back to eating. Clicking my tongue, I furrowed my brows. _'How can I fucking make him give me some?'_ I thought while trying to formulate an idea in my head. My eyes widened and a grin pulled at the corners of my mouth. _'Perfect!'_ Leaning towards him, my hungry stomach encouraged me- not that I really needed encouragement, fucking with people was my specialty to begin with and this fucker was no exception. Sure, we were always at each other's throats, but like I said....this was for the chicken.

And as if sensing my change in mood and dark intentions, the bleached blond turned to look at me. Mad Dog's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull from shock as I stuck my tongue out and licked his cheek. He was frozen for a second before recoiling.

"What the fuck?!" He snarled, furiously wiping his face with his sleeve. Smirking, I caught the pink dusting the tip of his ears and reached into the bag since he was distracted. _'Score!'_

"Thanks, Mad Dog- _chan_ ~!" I mocked the way Shittykawa said his nickname. "You're a real _pal_!" He glared at me and growled.

"You're such a _bitch_."

"Yeah, sue me, _fucker_." I said after biting into the chicken. "Fuck, this shit is delicious! Why can't I just eat this all the time?!" Speaking to no one in particular, I continued to eat as silence fell. Mad Dog was angrily chewing his food, the glare on his face not being directed at anything and I silently chuckled. He did _not_ like to share. But I found it a little weird with the way he didn't really fight back. I expected to at least get punched or something....

"Why the fuck are you still here?" He finally broke the quiet atmosphere by growling. "You already got what you came for."

"Mm, yeah." Shrugging, I swallowed what was in my mouth. "But you don't talk much and some fucking silence is a blessing from Shittykawa's loud ass mouth." Looking up at the blond, I ripped off a piece of the chicken with my teeth. "That son-of-a-bitch never shuts up." To tell the truth, I was still there because I was still trying to figure out why something seemed....off about him. Without the team around, it felt like he was less tense and possibly even calmer if that was even within his capabilities.

"...." He didn't really say anything, but there was a look in his eyes that made it seem like he wanted to. Mentally shrugging, I didn't ask what it was. Didn't really worry, didn't really care. Popping the rest of the dead bird into my mouth, I reached for the bag to get more. Mad Dog shot me a warning glare and I snarled

"I'll fucking lick you again- try me, bitch."

"Tch, fucking animal." He growled while looking away. _'Double score!'_ I happily thought. He didn't like to share, but he didn't like to be licked either....at least, I didn't think so.... Oh, that would be weird if he did since I had done it already.

"So, Mad Dog, why are you sitting all alone? I thought you'd be eating with a pack of dogs or something." I teased, seeing if I could get him to react the way he did in practice before school started back up.

"Shut up." The male snapped, stuffing his face with food and his jaws caused the breading on the chicken to crunch louder from how angrily he was chewing. God, it was so easy to fuck with him. The ones with the short fuses were always the most fun to taunt and tease, but he (somehow) was also able to reverse this fact onto me since he seemed to enjoy pissing me off. "And stop calling me Mad Dog." He added.

"Why? It's a cool name." I stated with my mouth full. "I like being called Rabies-lets people know what the fuck kind of person I am and what I can damn well do."

"Didn't fucking ask."

"Yeah, well I'm telling you anyways." Standing up, I swung my leg over the bench. Golden eyes followed my movements with a hint of curiosity and I spoke after swallowing the last of the chewed up chicken. "Thanks for lunch, Bad Dog." Ruffling his cropped hair, I was slightly surprised at how soft it was before he smacked my hand away.

"It's _Mad_ Dog." He growled.

"Heh, thought you didn't like that name." Smirking as I walked away, I heard him growl again and angrily chew what was left of the Hamima chicken. Maybe I should call him Bad Dog more often, his glare amused me.


	8. Toss Ball. No Take! Only Toss!

Sighing, I turned around to finally face the boy that had been following me around for the past two minutes. He was glaring at me- I didn't know if it was because he was pissed or if it was just his default expression. I was picking up the volleyballs off the floor and putting them back into a volleyball basket. Raising my brows, I made a face that asked what he wanted. Usually I'd taunt him, but I wasn't really in the mood due to lack of sleep from the music that had blasted all night from the room down the hall from mine.

"Toss." He pretty much growled at me. In his hands was a ball and an image of a mean looking dog popped into my head. I guess the name fit a little too well....

"What?" My brows furrowed and I instinctively glared at the taller male. The last time we had practiced together was the time the ball had gotten stuck in a tree and that was two weeks ago. The last time I tossed for him, though, was just the other day.

"Ball. Toss." Mad Dog's golden eyes went to the ball in his hands before locking his gaze with my own. I guess he also liked the challenge I provided compared to the others- especially the cream-puff he seemed to get paired with often until a fight nearly broke out between the two.

"Seriously?"

"Others are busy. I want to spike. Now." Glancing around, I saw he was telling the truth. Shifting my weight to my left foot, I held out my hands for him to give me the ball. He just looked at my hands for a second before handing it over and the image of the dog was back in my head. Mad Dog just stood there, his hands limply hanging at his sides as he continued to glare at me.

"Oh, don't stop moving now, I think we're almost fucking there!" I rolled my eyes. "Find a place where I can fucking toss for you, idiot." The blond snarled, but walked away and I followed him to the net outside. His broad shoulders blocked my view, so I followed him with the slight hope he was actually headed towards the net. There was a cold breeze blowing, causing a slight shiver to run up my spine. Ignoring it, I spun the ball in my hand.

"Wait, Yamiko-chan~! Toss for me instead!" And there was the infamous Shittykawa making his entrance. Sighing as I looked to the clear sky and slightly shook my head, I looked back at the brunette standing behind Mad Dog and I.

"I'm already tossing for Mad Dog." Gesturing to the male next to me with my head, I saw the brunette pout. It was fake of course, he just wanted to see if he could take me on now. He had tried so many times now that I had lost count, but like I said earlier, I wasn't really in the mood. I could toss fine while still being tired, but there was no way I'd be able to deal with him as well without literally biting his throat out.

"But you tossed for him the other day! Come on, Yamiko-chan~!" He went to sling an arm over my shoulders, but I ducked under his arms and went to the other side of the spiker.

"He's become a stray I have decided to take care of." I stated, teasing Mad Dog at the same time. He growled at me, which I ignored....okay, not really, I just growled back. "Anyways, I prefer him. He's a well behaved dog after you let him run around and tire himself out. Just like a puppy- a huge ass puppy." Another growl. _'Hm....it seems I use more dog jokes when I'm tired....'_ I mentally noted.

"I'm not a fucking dog."

"Of course you're not, Mad _Dog-chan_!" I pointed at the blond with my thumb. "See? He's grumpy because he's got all that pent-up puppy energy. So, fuck off, Shittykawa."

"Why are you so friendly with him?! I'm nicer and I've known you longer!" The brunette whined as I raised a brow at him. ' _Nicer'_ , my ass, the son-of-a-bitch had mood swings all the time between two extremes. He was either happy-go-lucky to annoy me or being serious while we were pissing each other off.

"You're annoying. You talk too much. You smell weird. You're irritating. He's only slightly annoying. He's quiet- most of the time. His smell is tolerable. He's only irritating when he's talking back and not obeying." I listed off some differences between the two. "Plus, his spike is wicked fucking cool while your's is....mundane." The brown eyed male looked like he had been hit with an arrow with every insult. He fell to his knees, clutching a hand over his heart while the other hand reached towards the sky. _'Drama queen....'_

"Yamiko-chan....I think....I think I see the light! Please- Ow!" He fell forward, face hitting the ground as a volleyball bounced off of the back of his head.

"Get back to practice, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi shouted from inside the gymnasium. I gave the green eyed male inside a thumbs up before going he rest of the way to the net outside.

"Okay, Mad-"

"Don't call me Mad Dog." He cut me off with a slight snarl.

"What else am I supposed to fucking call you?" I furrowed my brows nearly just as much as his.

"....My name, you idiot."

"....And that would be? Kind of don't remember since you pissed me off the first time we met." Holding the ball in my hands, the blond got this odd look in his golden eyes as I yawned.

"Kyoutani....Kyoutani, Kentarou." Narrowing my eyes at him, his glare seemed to intensify as if he didn't know what to do and was in an awkward situation. I didn't get why he was so tense, I came out here to toss the ball for him, didn't I?

"Whatever, you've earned about as much respect from me as Iwaizumi." Shrugging, I closed my eyes and raised my brows. It was true, though. Despite how we normally treated each other, I still held some respect for him, but my temper was just too much some times. "So, Kyoutani it is." Looking at him again, his glare seemed even stronger than before as his hands were balled into fists at his sides. _'What the fuck? I'm using his real name! What more does this fucker want?!'_ "What now?"

"Toss."

"I'm not a mind-reader, dumbass. Use your words next time, I'm not Iwaizumi." Yawning once more, I think the spiker was catching on to my lack of sleep from the look he was giving me.

"I'M NOT A GODDAMNED MIND-READER!" Came a shout from inside the gym and Kyoutani looked.

"See? That fucker _is_ a mind-reader."


	9. Family Pranks

Another day, another practice. The qualifiers were just around the corner and I was just about to beat the shit out of Kyoutani. We were like two dogs in an alley having a standoff in the middle of the gym. I don't even remember how this had happened, but I think I had snapped at the blond when I caught him looking at me funny and it had escalated from there. I had been catching him giving me these weird glares more often lately and it was pissing me off. Every time it made me think, _'What the fuck did I do this time?!'_ instead of the normal, _'The fuck you lookin' at?!'_ I got with anyone else.

My hands were balled into fists at my sides as I saw his muscles twitching as he fought back the urge to lunge at me. Everyone was in the locker room changing and Iwaizumi was more often than not the first one out. If he caught us fighting, he'd ban us from practice for a week again which wouldn't be a good thing with how close the official volleyball games were. Hell, we even had a practice match planned just a few days before the first game Aoba Johsai had.

We didn't really need to shout insults at each other, we were doing it just fine with the growling and snarling and the glaring. It was in these times I noticed how sharp his teeth looked and just exactly how big the difference there was in height between us. He was just shy of six feet by one or two inches and that was saying quite a bit-even if a few of the other volleyball players actually were six foot or slightly taller.

My nails dug into my palms as I fought back the desire to punch him and I furiously debated on how long I'd be able to keep this up before I snapped completely and just initiated a fight even with the consequences dangling over my head. The blond growled louder, taking a step forward to try and intimidate me. Like Hell was I going to let him have dominance over me, I'd beat him into the ground before that happened.

"Oi! You two better quit that now before I boot you both out!" Iwaizumi's voice echoed in the mostly empty gym and Kyoutani clicked his tongue. The blond turned on his heel, shoving his hands into his pockets as he quickly walked away while hunching forward. I could vaguely hear him grumbling curses and growling, and I just watched him leave.

It wasn't until he closed the door behind him that I realized I had actually been looking at his ass rather than his back. Weird....

~

There was laughing- lots of it- and pointing, mainly from Shittykawa as I walked into the gym, changed out of my uniform and ready to do whatever I had to today. My eyebrow was twitching furiously as my irritation was obvious enough that a preschooler could pick up on it. The captain- fucking shit-head -was nearly falling over as he clutched his stomach and continued to point.

"Y-Yamiko-chan! What-what happened?!" He asked between laughs and I raised a hand, flipping him off. "Oh, my god! I have to get a picture of this!" He ran to his school bag and dug out his phone.

"Don't you fucking dare, Shittykawa!" I snarled as Iwaizumi held the back of my shirt to keep me from pummeling the brunette.

"But seriously, what happened?" The green eyed male questioned.

"And people call _me_ Mad Dog." Kyoutani popped off, eyeing the dog collar on my throat.

"Fuck off! I'm not wearing it because I want to!" Growling, I balled my hands into fists as the blond's amused look turned to a deep glare.

"Oh~! You're in that type of relationship, Yamiko-chan~?" Shittykawa asked while raising his phone. "I never took you for the submissive type~!" Shooting him deadly glare, I silently dared him to take the picture. He'd regret it the second he pushed that button.

"Fuck off! That's not what this is!" I snarled while grabbing the black collar and yanking in it. "One of the fuckers I live with super-glued the damn thing on while I was sleeping!" The silver, metal buckle in the front was permanently stuck and the shit-face that had done it had messed with my alarm clock as well to where I'd be rushing in the morning due to being late so I wouldn't notice and cut the damn thing off before leaving. When I _had_ finally noticed it, I was plotting my revenge on the spot.

"A prank!" Shittykawa laughed even more, turning away and shaking too much for him to take the picture. I felt a tug on the collar and shot a glare, seeing the blond looking down at it.  
"The fuck are you doing?" He yanked on it as if testing out the material. "Hey!" I snarled, grabbing his wrist to pry him off.

"Stay still." He growled and the room was silenced as he grabbed the collar in both hands. The silver name-tag with _'Rabies_ ' engraved on it clinked and we were all curious as to what the _fuck_ Kyoutani was doing. Furrowing my brows, I gave him a skeptical look before letting his wrist go. With both of his hands on the collar, the thing was digging into the back of my neck, but I ignored it since it seemed like he had an idea. If it was a good one or not, I hadn't the slightest.

Then, he began to pull his hands apart and I heard a slow, ripping noise fill the silence. Next thing I knew, he's holding the collar in one hand as it fell off of my neck. Now, the material the collar had been made of was nothing to laugh at since it had been made for big dogs, but he had literally ripped it off with little to no trouble at all. As he walked away, only one thing crossed my mind.

 _'Holy fuck, he's strong....'_ I thought as Kyoutani tossed the collar into the trashcan and practice continued as Shittykawa whined on missing out on a picture. Though, I did notice how the blond spiker seemed a little more pissed off than usual....

~

As revenge, I covered their floor with set mouse-traps and filled their underwear drawer with itching powder. To say I was pleased when I heard the screaming and clapping traps the following morning wouldn't be a lie. Nor would it be if I said my mood wasn't lifted when I saw the fucker scratching himself in inappropriate areas due to the powder.  
Too bad I didn't have a camera or go to the same school as the ass-hat, that would have been a blast to see.


	10. It's Not Irritation You're Feeling....

It was the weekend- thank god -and I was walking along the sidewalk while heading back home from picking up a few things at the convenience store. With one hand stuffed into the front pocket of my jeans, my other held the two plastic bags. My jacket was zipped up tight and my work boots clomped onto the sidewalk as I was glaring at anyone who dared to step into my way. It was only a week away from the qualifiers and my head was swarmed with which plays we should use against the other team in our practice match that was at the end of the week.

About a block away, I saw a group of high school boys hanging out around the front of my house. Clicking my tongue, I began to walk with annoyance towards them. They were _literally_ just outside of my house, standing around my mailbox. Standing in front of them, I glared at each of them when they noticed me there.

"You Yamiko, Shori?" One with a stupid fucking pompadour asked

"Fuck off." I growled. "And stay the Hell away from my house, fuckers." They were not amused by my answer and began to circle me like starving animals. There was bloodlust in their eyes and I felt my senses go on edge. They were looking for a fight. Good, that might help me relax.

"My girlfriend told me that you were the one that gave her one Hell of a time, so we're here to repay the favor." A tall male with his hair bleached and slicked back stood up straight and a shiny silver chain dangled from his neck.

"Mm, how about I beat the shit out of all of you," I pulled the hand from my pocket and pointed to all of the guys. "and use your chain to tie you up like the flea-bag mutt you are?" Raising my shoulder in a shrug. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, don't you?"

"You bitch!" The guy who seemed to be the leader snarled while pulling back a fist. As the blond swung, I leaned back, his fist missing my nose as I went all of the way back and placed my hands onto the ground. Kicking my legs up, I caught him in the jaw as my feet went over my head and went back to the ground after kicking another guy on the top of his head. That one was out for the count, and I gently set the two bags I had onto the concrete while standing back up.

"Who's next?" I asked. Fists were flying- and so were people- and it was difficult to maneuver around since there were so many surrounding me. Fuck, didn't they know of the thing called personal space? Growling, I elbowed one guy in the nose before punching another in the jaw to rattle his brains before jumping, spinning in the air and kicking another in the side of the face.  
Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I narrowed my eyes as I glared and let my knuckles introduce themselves to a man's diaphragm. It was a pleasant meeting- brief, but pleasant since the guy fell down as the wind was knocked from his lungs. Suddenly, I felt a hand clutch onto the back of my jacket and fling me back. I fell on my ass, snarling as I scrambled to my feet and prepared to continue fighting, but I froze instead. I had landed outside the circle of males and none of them were coming after me to keep up the fight- they were too occupied by someone else that was beating the shit out of them all.

I heard feral growling and blood began to fly. Some of the guys had pulled knives, and I was shocked still at the simple fact that _someone_ had pulled _me_ out of the fight and had taken my place. Did I know someone like that? No, I didn't. Was it a random stranger? As if, only if they had a huge hero complex and that was _highly_ unlikely.

When a guy dropped a pipe from his sleeve, I jumped back in. Grabbing the one swinging the heavy, metal tube, I yanked him from the circle and singled him out since he was the closest to me. The pipe came whistling down, nearly hitting the top of my head if I hadn't moved. Dropping down as he swung his weapon again, I invaded his unprotected side by driving my skull up into his jaw. His teeth clacked and, as my luck would fucking have it, his dagger necklace cut my lip as it swung up on the impact.

Hissing as the male with the pipe dropped to the ground as if he was dead, I touched my lip. Seeing that there was blood, I growled and licked my lip while glancing back over to the rest. My eyes went wide as the shit starters were all on the ground. They were bleeding, some groaning in pain while the rest were unconscious and I was finally able to see who it was that had interfered.

"Kyoutani?" He was panting heavily, snarling and growling while glaring at them all as he was covered in blood. Golden eyes locked with mine for a second before the tall male glanced down at himself. His eyes wandered over his bloody knuckles before his hands clenched into fists. He looked away and began to quickly walk in the opposite direction of me. "Uh-uh! You get your ass back here!" Reaching out, I yanked the collar of his shirt, causing him to take in a hiss of a breath from pain. Ignoring it, I drug him into the house, picking up my two bags as I passed by.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" I growled at him while letting him go and slamming the door behind me, leaving the group of injured high schoolers in the street. "You fucking idiot!"

"I'm an idiot?" He snarled, blood dripping from a head wound causing his glare to look even more ferocious and evil as his fists were at his sides. "You're a damn girl- why are you getting into a fucking fight with all of those guys?!"

"I can defend myself! I've been fighting since fucking who knows when. God, I've even fought _you_!" I tossed the bags by the door and kicked off my shoes, missing his expression changing for a split second. "Come on before you bleed out right there." Snapping at him, he seemed to finally realize that he was indoors. Stomping through my house while still being pissed, I went to the bathroom to grab the first-aid kit. _'Geez, does this guy not know how to dodge? He's fucking covered in wounds!'_ I thought while turning around and noticing that the blond hadn't followed me. Rolling my eyes as I looked at the ceiling, I left the bathroom and found him still in front of the door and looking tense. "Fine, fucking stay there then. Take off your clothes." I gestured to him while setting the first-aid down onto the little table next to me.

"What?" He growled while his eyes slightly widened.

"I said, _take off your clothes_. I need to patch you up, idiot! You do realize you're bleeding all over, right?" Looking at him, I took a closer look at his filthy condition. "On second thought, you might have to shower first. Bathroom's down the hall, I'll go get you some clothes you can barrow."

"Why the fuck should I listen to you?!"

"Because," And instead of answering, I poked at the small cut on his shoulder. The male recoiled, snarling while smacking my hand away and shielding the wound. "Now, get into the shower." He gained a cautious stance from the look I gave him and I turned away to head upstairs. "I better hear that shower running before I come back." I growled over my shoulder while ascending to the second floor. Lacking siblings his size, the only clothes I knew I could find that might fit him were in my own closet. Thankfully, I wore a majority of male clothing outside of the female Aoba Johsai school uniform.

Grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants, I dug through my stuff to find a shirt I'd be okay with getting blood on in case he happened to open a wound after I had him patched up. Knowing his feral demeanor, I had the feeling it would happen.... Settling on a cheap, white tank, I headed back downstairs. Taking them two at a time, I was relieved to hear the shower and went to the front door to grab the first-aid kit from where I had left it. _'Good, I thought I might have to fight him more on this shit....'_  
Going to the bathroom door, I knocked and spoke loud enough for him to hear me.

"Towels are in the cabinet- use a dark one in case you're still bleeding!" And after saying that, I waited outside of the door for him to finish showering. Not even twenty minutes later, the shower-head turned off and a few seconds after, a tanned hand was sticking out from the cracked open door.

"Clothes." His rough voice demanded, knowing I was standing right there with them in my arms.

"Not so fast, you need bandages first." I said, pushing the door open and walking into the bathroom that was filled with steam. The mirror was foggy as I sat everything down onto the counter. Opening the first-aid kit, I pointed to the toilet and briefly glanced over my shoulder. "Sit." My short command was hesitantly followed. Okay, I may have done a double take after my brief glance as he walked over.

 _Good grief_ , he was _built_. His body was like a machine with the muscles rolling under his skin as he moved and the cuts, scrapes, and bruises littering his tan flesh caused him to give off some _'_ warrior _'_ vibes. The towel he had grabbed was tightly wrapped around his strong looking hips and went down to his knees, covering everything so he wasn't just naked. Thank _God_. Tearing my eyes away when I noticed my gaze following the trail of a water droplet going from his collarbone down over his abs until it was soaked into the towel.

I knew he had an athletic build, but seeing all of it I realized just how strong he might really be. I also realized that he had such potential to be eye candy if he quit glaring all the goddamned time. _'Wait, what the fuck am I thinking? This is Mad Dog- MAD DOG!'_ Shaking my head, I grabbed the bandages and gauze from the first-aid as the male sat down. He clenched his jaw and growled, sitting up straight from the pain.

"Now, stay still and don't squirm." Speaking with a stern tone, I set to work on finding and covering every wound made by those guys' blades. Some of the cuts were shallow while one was pretty deep, but not deep enough for stitches. I used butterfly closures to help keep it closed and used a normal band-aid on the small injury on his forehead. Kyoutani was glaring straight ahead the whole time, boring holes into the bathroom wall with the intensity of his gaze.

Holding one end of the gauze onto his sternum with a finger, I gestured for him to lift up his arms before wrapping it around his chest. To get the gauze around his back, I had to get pretty close, but that didn't really bother me.... Lie. It really bothered me- no idea why, but every time I leaned forward to get the gauze around his back, I felt my cheeks slightly heating up from the proximity my face kept coming into of his from the side. I oddly felt hyper aware of Kyoutani as he sat tensed up while wearing nothing but a towel in my bathroom.

I fucking hated it. I hated how my eyes kept drifting down to his athletically built body no matter how many times I ripped my gaze away and tried to focus on covering all of his injuries. I hated how I seemed to enjoy how his scent mixed with the smell of my soap he had used to clean the dirt and caked blood off of himself with. I hated how I was finally realizing that I really did have an attraction towards the blond spiker that I had originally believed to just be a feeling of irritation. But then again, what person would stare at the ass of the one they're butting heads with?

"There." I cleared my throat while standing back. "Get dressed and I'll go stick your clothes into the washing machine." Grabbing the pile of clothes up off the floor, I was stopped by a hand on my upper arm as I was heading towards the door. "What?" Raising a brow at the patched-up and glaring Kyoutani, he silently dug through the clothes and pulled out his pair of boxers. Oh, yeah. He'd need underwear. His ears were slightly pink as he shoved me out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Once I had tossed the bloody and dirty clothes into the washer, I sighed and headed back to find the blond hunched over on the floor in my living room. The balls of his feet were planted firmly on the carpet as his elbows rested on his knees. He seemed to be looking at something and I silently walked over to look over his shoulder. The tight shirt hugged his muscles, showing me the exact form of his strong back and I had to keep reminding myself who the fuck this guy was. I think I even drooled at one point because how fine those muscles were...

"You usually dig through other people's stuff?" I said, catching the slight tense of his shoulders.

"No." He growled. "I saw your name and didn't give a fuck since it was yours." His golden gaze turned towards me from the corner of his vision. "Why'd you get kicked off the team?" Reaching around him, I picked up the box of volleyball awards he was looking at and put them back onto the shelf behind the pile of volleyball books.

"Beat up a teammate and wrecked the gym." Replying, I went to the T.V. and opened the cabinet just below it.

"Why?" He questioned, not moving from his spot.

"Can't remember- just know I was really pissed about whatever it was." Digging around, I pulled out a game console and tossed him a controller. "Get over here and behave yourself until your clothes are clean." Kyoutani caught the controller and watched as I set the television up for him to play a video game

"What about you?" The blond asked, noticing how I didn't grab the other controller.

"God, so many fucking questions! Is this what happens when you lose blood?" I snarled while rising to my feet. "I have to get dinner started since my legal guardian will be home soon. So, behave!" Pointing at him, I then headed to the kitchen. From the shit I found in the fridge and pantry, I decided to make curry. Slipping my jacket off and tossing it to the back of a chair, I grabbed an apron and washed my hands before I set to work.

~

"Shori! I'm home!" A woman's voice called out from the front door. "Oh, what's that smell?"

"Makin' curry." I replied, stepping out of the kitchen to see the brunette female pulling her shoes off. Her dark green eyes looked up at me and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"If you're in the kitchen....who's in the living room?" She asked, clearly hearing the slashing and blood curdling death screams from the video game being played. Without waiting for an answer, she walked to the living room entrance and froze, eyes going wide as she saw the strange male sitting in front of the T.V. As if sensing the eyes, he paused the game and glanced back, letting my legal guardian get a good look at that default glaring face.

"His name's Kyoutani, Kentarou. He's on the volleyball team I manage."

"Why is he covered in wounds? Did you do something?" Her gaze sharpened as she jerked her head to my direction.

"No." I glared. "He got in the way and I patched the bastard up."

"Got in the way? And don't call him bastard!" The woman shifted her weight to her right foot while crossing her arms. "Why is your injured teammate in our living room?"

"Yamiko got into a fight, I interfered and ended up getting hurt. She brought me inside and took care of it all." Kyoutani explained while speaking with his rough voice. That was the first time he had ever used my name and it sent a shiver up my spine. _'Fuck....I'm screwed, aren't I?'_ I thought, knowing now that I had realized the attraction towards the male spiker that everything would become increasingly more difficult from here on out with him.

"....O-oh." My legal guardian nodded. "Okay, then. Thank you for that." Her green eyes looked over Kyoutani again, clearly assuming the worst from the boy. My nose twitched and I headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Since the blond's clothes were still in the dryer, I went ahead and made him a plate as well and set them all onto the table.


	11. Dinner

As I was setting the last plate onto the table I glanced up to see Kyoutani walking in through the doorway with his hands shoved into the front pockets of the sweatpants. I raised a brow at him in question and he let out a little sigh from his nose.

"Your mom won't fucking stop staring at me." Was his verbal reply.

"She is _not_ my mom." I growled, shooting him a brief glare before going to a drawer to grab some silverware. Turning back around to go to the table, I halted while slightly jumping back. "Ever heard of personal space? It's a lovely fucking thing." Snarling at the blond since he stood so close, I tried to go around him.

"Your lip." He lowly growled while grabbing my chin and making me look at him. Craning my neck to see him clearly, I saw that he had a furious expression on his face.

"What are _you_ so angry about? It's _my_ lip and I got the guy back." I would have jerked away, but the intensity of his golden gaze locking onto my features kind of had me frozen.

"Does it hurt?" His face softened in the slightest and I felt his thumb brush over the cut on my bottom lip. There was a slight sting, but I felt as if I couldn't move and I fucking hated it.... I could feel the heat building up in my cheeks as I glared at the taller male. He finally realized what he had done and the tips of his ears turned a dark red as he quickly pulled away. "Never mind...." Kyoutani said after clearing his throat and turning to have his broad back to me.

"Just sit down and eat." I growled while putting the utensils onto the table. "Food's ready!" Shouting to alert my legal guardian, I sat across from the blond while the brunette's plate was set at the head of the table between us.

"Oh, thanks, Shori." She said with a smile as she took her seat. After saying thanks for the food, we all began to eat as a heavy silence settled in the room. "So...." The woman began. "Has Shori been managing the team well?" My grip tightened on my spoon as I shot her a glare. She didn't see it since her gaze was directed towards Kyoutani.

"Yes." He replied after swallowing his food. His cheeks had been huge as if he had stuffed them like a squirrel and some rice was stuck to his cheek. The blond then licked it off and glanced up at the brunette woman.

"Good." She grinned. "What do you usually do on the team?"

"Spike."

"Cool." The woman nodded while turning back to her plate. "And does she stay out of trouble-save for what happened today?"

"....Yes." He had to think about how to reply to her question. But, before the woman could ask anything else, the front door swung open and slammed shut. A few seconds later, a tall male with black hair and dark green eyes walked in. He went to the stove and served himself some food before yawning and plopping down into the empty seat at the table.

"You're home early." My legal guardian smiled at the male dressed in a black school uniform that had the top few buttons undone-most likely because he was too lazy to button them up all of the way.

"Mm." He hummed, grabbing the spoon and leaning forward to start eating- that was when he finally noticed Kyoutani. "Who the Hell are you?"

"He's a friend from Shori's school." The brunette woman replied as the two males just sort of stared at each other.

"Friend?" A mischievous smirk formed onto his lips as he glanced between the two of us. "Shori doesn't have any friends." I clenched my jaw and my spoon began to bend with my grip.

"We're friends." Kyoutani spoke in his rough voice, catching the green-eyed male off guard. Yeah, the blond didn't just look threatening, he sounded it as well.

"Oh, yeah? Then what's her number one weakness? Hm?" He asked with his brows raised and took a bite of the curry rice in front of him. The spiker glanced at me briefly before turning back to the other guy. "See, you don't even-"

"Hamima chicken." He cut him off. _'Oh, shit.... When the fuck did he find out?!'_ I thought before seeing his face. He had just guessed....and he was slightly surprised he got it right.

"See, Gin, they _are_ friends." The woman chuckled as she continued to eat.

"That or he's her boyfriend." He popped off, causing Kyoutani and I to slightly choke on the food.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend!" I shot him a deadly glare after coughing and taking a drink

"Oh, so you just beat the crap out of all your friends?" Gin pointed at the blond with his spoon and the brunette woman was looking between us with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"I didn't do that, I'm the one that bandaged it all up."

"And that's why he's wearing your clothes?" His dark green eyes laughed at me as he smirked, finding amusement in my reaction. The male sitting across from me just sort of glanced down at his clothes as if he didn't realize _where_ they had to have come from.

"His clothes were in shitty condition! And I just help him practice his spikes!" Looking over the table at the blond, I pointed to Gin. "Tell him, Kyoutani!" He just nodded and the other male's eyes widened.

"Kyoutani? As in Kyoutani, Kentarou?" His gaze shot back to the blond who was stuffing his cheeks again.

"Yeah, you know him?" I raised a brow.

"You idiot, that's _Mad Dog_!" He pointed with his spoon at the one he was talking about before looking to his mother. "He's the one I was telling you about that suddenly showed up with Minamisan Junior High!"

"Oh, really?" There was a hint of surprise in the woman's voice as the two dark green eyed people looked at the blond. He was pretty much ignoring them as he ate and I got the feeling he was at risk of choking. Again.

"Oi, you're not a starving dog." I reached over the table and pushed his head back from the plate. "Do you know how to not eat like a fucking animal?" The tips of his ears turned pink as his permanent glare was directed at me.

"'S good." He told me, and Gin burst into laughter while smacking a hand onto the table.

"What the shit are you laughing at?" I gave the black haired male a deadly look while leaning back into my chair.

"So let me get this all straight," He raised a hand. "you're friends with _the_ Mad Dog-who somehow found his way into our house- and you talk to him like that without getting pummeled?"

"Why would I get _'pummeled'_?" I asked, mocking his voice.

"He's called Mad Dog for a reason! And you're freakin' called Rabies!" Gin waved his arm and Kyoutani and I just sort of looked at each other. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah....how have we not killed each other yet?" Questioning the boy sitting across from me, he seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Maybe he was afraid of getting bit. Dogs get put down if they have rabies." Gin speculated, making fun of our nicknames.

"I don't have rabies!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at the black haired male.

"Could have fooled me, you little lunatic."

"Shut up, you giant piece of shit!"

"Hey! You two quit that right now!" The brunette woman rose her voice, speaking in a stern tone. "Now, Gin, maybe they haven't fought because they are _friends_ , ever think of that? And Shori, watch your mouth when speaking to your brother." Glaring, I clicked my tongue in annoyance. I wasn't going to correct her and tell her that we _have_ fought- on many occasions, to be exact- because that would just cause a big, irritating lecture to form. Turning back to my food, I instead saw Kyoutani holding his plate out to me and giving me a look.

"Really?" I asked while the other two were confused. "Whatever." Sighing, I took his plate and got up. Since he didn't talk much, I had somewhat learned how to pick up on what he wanted to say. This new ability was all thanks to me learning a few of Iwiazumi's mind-reading tricks. Filling the plate up with rice and curry, I came back to the table and sat it down in front of the blond.

"God, Kyoutani. You're just like a damn dog." I said, receiving a small growl from him as I ruffled his hair. He smacked my hand away and I chuckled. "Aw, the little puppy's mad!" He shot me a glare as I went back to my seat while he was stuffing his face again.

~

After dinner, I put Kyoutani's torn up- but clean- clothes into a bag and handed them to him as he was leaving.

"All you have to do is stitch them up and they'll be as good as before." I told him and he just gave me a weird look. "What?" I snarled.

"....Thanks...." He mumbled.

"Yeah, well, next time you decide to butt in, dodge the knives at least." Putting my hands onto my hips, I raised my chin. "Also, don't you dare tell anyone about the Hamima chicken." He smirked while turning and reaching for the doorknob.

"Sure."


	12. A BIG OL' SMOOCHIN

"Is Kyoutani giving Yamiko-chan a present? What's with this development?!" One of the extra volleyball players said, looking at the blond who was holding a plastic bag out to me.

"What?!" Shittykawa was over there in an instant as I took the bag.

"He's not." I glared at everyone since they had all stopped practice to look.

"I'm giving her clothes back to her." The spiker stated. There was a pause before Shittykawa fell to his knees and dramatically held his head while bending back.

"No! Yamiko-chan!" He wailed, making my eyebrow twitch with irritation. Then, he was back on his feet and holding onto Kyoutani's shoulders as he shook them. "What have you done to YAMIKO-CHAN! She's _our_ MANAGER!" The blond growled, ripping the brunette's hands off of himself.

"You owe me 1000 yen." Cream-puff popped off, holding his hand out to one of the little trouble makers on the team.

"I didn't do anything!" The spiker shouted and there were a few disbelieving looks.

"Hah! I owe you nothing!" The little troublemaker rose his voice while pointing at Cream-puff.

"But....but....you have her clothes!" Shittykawa said, causing me to smack a hand onto my face.

"He had to borrow them since his ruined his clothes when he got into a fight." Walking over, I grabbed the bottom of the blond's shirt and lifted it. "And yes, I'm not lying. The idiot interrupted one of my fights and they pulled blades out on him." I shot a glare at him from the corner of my eyes as I showed proof of what I was saying. He still had bandages covering his torso and gauze wrapped around his chest. In response, he pushed my hand away and glared right back.

"Well....I guess I can overlook this incident since it was a must." Shittykawa regained composure while running a hand through his brown hair. "Oh, now that I'm not distracted," He looked at everyone and clapped his hands together. "who's gonna make lunch for our little practice game this weekend?" There was a quiet pause.

"Why don't we just go out to eat?" Was an offered suggestion.

"The other school is having their coaches make their lunches and I'm not letting my team be out shined by them in such a way!" Shittykawa raised a fist. "And our coaches refuse to make anything!" He added.

"Yamiko." Kyoutani said rather quickly, making everyone look at him.

"Huh?"

"Have Yamiko make it." He briefly glanced at me as I was giving him a _'go-to-fucking-Hell'_ look. The blond slightly leaned away from me, his instincts telling him to be cautious. "She's a good cook."

"How would you know?" Iwaizumi raised a brow as he stood next to the annoying brunette, a flash of amusement glinted in his eyes.

"We had dinner. She made curry." Kyoutani said while still wearing that glare. Shittykawa gasped and clutched the front of his shirt over his heart.

"I thought you said you two didn't do anything!" Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms while leaning onto my left foot. "Yamiko-chan!" He whined. "How could you pick Mad Dog-chan over me?!" And there he goes with trying to annoy the shit out of me.

"First of all, I just happened to feed him since he was there at the time. Second, nothing happened for the last fucking time. And third, why the fuck would I choose you for anything? You're so annoying and you have a never ending supply of even more annoying fangirls! If I were to pick anyone of you shit-heads, I'd go with Iwaizumi since he's actually reliable and the most matured one out of all of you." I pointed. Okay, I wasn't really sure if he was the most matured one- I didn't really interact with the others except to practice with them on occasion.

"Hm....she's got a point. I'd pick Iwaizumi-senpai over Oikawa-senpai too if I were a girl...."

"Good to know I'm a desirable choice." Iwaizumi popped off with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you're still single, Iwa-chan." Shittykawa pouted before getting smacked on the back of his head.

~

During practice, Kyoutani seemed grumpier than usual and Shittykawa kept pouting and whining. I was wondering what was wrong with the spiker, but he also seemed to avoid me and that _really_ pissed me off. What the fuck did I do?

The following days I was given the same treatment. _'Fucking asshole, I just wanna play volleyball.'_ I'd mentally growl from time to time when I caught on that he was avoiding me. I'd angrily mumble curses every now and then and Iwaizumi would ask me what was wrong and I'd just glare at him before walking away.

Today, I went to the library to return the volleyball books I had borrowed. Seeing that the librarian was passed out on the front desk, I rolled my eyes and dropped the books into the return bin. Turning to leave, I paused. Did I _really_ want to go back to class so soon? Fuck _no_.

Taking a few backwards steps, I turned back to head towards the tall shelves. Walking to the back of the library, I decided to browse around the horror section. Hey, if I wanted to waste time, I'd have to have an excuse ready in case I was 'late' to class. Though, when my eyes caught the title of one of the books, I glared. It was called _'Devil Dog'_ and I clicked my tongue.

"Fucking asshole....as if I wouldn't notice being avoided." I began to grumble. "What the Hell crawled up his ass and made him such a dick? ....Well....more of a dick. Whatever, fucking _Mad Dog_ can shove it up his ass even further for all I care." Suddenly, I jumped back as a bunch of books fell off of the shelf right next to me. "What the fuck?" I said while looking down at them.

"You're louder than you fucking think." Hearing a familiar voice, I stepped over the books, not touching them as they laid on the ground between my feet. Looking through the gap, I saw a glaring face I knew all too well.

"Who gives a shit? At least now I don't have to tell you how much more of an ass you're being than normal." I glared back at the male. "Speaking of which, what the Hell are _you_ of all people doing in the _library_?" He averted his gaze and I raised a brow while waiting for a reply.

"I didn't think you'd fucking be in here." He answered honestly.

"Oh, thanks asshole. So you really are avoiding me. Why?" I growled while crossing my arms. It was weird to talk to him through the bookcase, but meh, whatever.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked, his golden eyes locking with my own.

"Huh?" I furrowed my brows. "The fuck are you talking about?"

"Monday....you said you'd pick Iwaizumi...."

"Yeah, so? Don't tell me you've got your panties in a twist because of that! Don't worry, I'll still play fetch with you, dumbass." Smirking as I teased him, he seemed to glare even more.

"That's not why-" He cut himself off with a growl as he scratched the back of his head.

"What then? I'm not actually interested in Iwaizumi, so why are you so bothered by it?" Asking, I tried to study his face and guess what he was thinking, but my thoughts were completely cut off by his frustrated growl as his hand shot through the bookcase and grabbed my tie. "Hey! What are you-" And I froze after instinctively grabbing the shelf as he pulled my head between the books.

I blinked to make sure what was happening wasn't some crazy illusion, but no- the blond really was kissing me. His grip tightened on my tie as he pulled me in even further and licked my bottom lip. The cut slightly throbbed, but I didn't really notice since he had slipped his tongue into my mouth. _'What the fuck is happening?!'_ My mind screamed as my eyelids grew heavy and the spiker was caressing my tongue with his own, coaxing me to kiss back.

My nails dug into the shelf as I began to react and our teeth hit when I began to kiss back with the same amount of heat he had. Now, I was debating whether it was a good thing or not that this bookcase was between us. Sure, it was providing cover from anyone who might see us, but with how he was kissing and using his tongue, I just wanted to touch him. To simply run my fingers through his soft hair and probably sneak an ass grab just to see how it'd feel. He was built, yeah, but that didn't guarantee that it'd be firm- I'd never really know until I actually touched it....

Pulling back when my lungs were screaming for air, I opened my eyes halfway while slightly panting. His ears were red and his cheeks were pink as a string of saliva still had our tongues connected. The boy had a somewhat glazed look in his eyes and was actually _not_ glaring. Fuck, I had been right- things did become difficult.

As if thinking the same thing, we both leaned back in and kissed again. I wasn't upset in the slightest by this outcome, he was a Hell of a kisser. I mean, fuck, my knees were even getting a little wobbly. Where the fuck did he learn to do this?!

He nipped at my bottom lip before crashing into my mouth again as I felt a shiver run up my spine. Unable to control it, a small moan escaped my throat. Kyoutani pulled back extremely fast, smacking a hand over his mouth as his eyes were wide in shock. His gaze went down briefly before his cheeks went completely red and he let go of my tie before rushing away.

"Son-of-a-bitch...." I panted, leaning onto the bookshelf for support. "What the fuck was that?"


	13. Chef Shori, At Your Service

I angrily glared at anyone that even glanced at me. Most of the people looking at me were from the opposite team that Aoba Johsai was having the practice match against, and it was pissing me off. I assumed they were wondering who the Hell I was and why I was grilling meat on a bar-b-que pit.

Currently, I was a few yards away from the opposing team's managers setting up tables and covering them with plaid table clothes. They then began to set out the food the coaches had made just as the guys began to exit the gym. Aoba Johsai was the visiting team, so I hadn't really wondered to explore the new area since I'd probably get lost or caught by someone annoying....

"Oh, what are you making?" A tall dude with dark brown hair asked with big eyes staring at the grill. "Are you the Aoba Johsai manager?" He added while looking down at me.

"Yeah, now move it so I can feed my team." I jerked my head to the side to gesture for him to leave as the team in white and turquoise began to eagerly take plates and disposable chopsticks off of the little table next to me. They were fighting over who'd get to eat first from the already cooked meat piled onto a platter in the middle of the table.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could try some." He smiled while closing his eyes. "It smells really good and our coaches....can't really cook." Narrowing my eyes at him, I listened to the sizzling dead animal bits over the grill. Glancing over to the cooler full of meat, I then shrugged.

"Knock yourself out. I've got plenty left." Speaking, I was slightly hoping he really would knock himself out. His smile was irritatingly like Shittykawa's.

"Thanks!" And he slipped in among the others to snatch some of the meat off the table and headed back over to his team. They were going no where near the tables their managers had set out and were groaning as they held their stomachs, complaining about the hunger. Some of his teammates looked at him with curious gazes and I turned back to the grill to fling the cooked meat onto the diminishing pile on the table.

My own team was silently scarfing everything down, looking like ravenous animals- even the damn cream-puff. They were grunting their approval when another player gave a questioning look and the Aoba Johsai team looked like a bunch of squirrel-faced idiots. Oh, that was a boost to my pride.

Chuckling, I tossed some more meat onto the grill. The juices sizzled on the hot metal and I grabbed a few pieces of wood to feed the fire. Yeah, I didn't like using coal, it gave food a bad aftertaste. Instead, wood actually added to the flavor of whatever you were cooking depending on the type of wood. So, fuck you coal.

Glancing over at the table, I noticed some blue uniforms mixed in with the white and turquoise ones and snorted. The other team was eating with us- even their managers and coaches- while their food was getting cold just a few yards away. Flipping the meat on the grill, I smirked while being glad I had decided to prepare a lot of it. Every piece was covered in a blend of seasonings and I had learned a long time ago how to make cheap meat cuts taste like the expensive shit, so I knew that the mass of people stuffing their faces weren't acting with how good the food was.

"Please, Chef-chan!" My head jerked up to see a long haired male in a dark blue uniform down on one knee while clasping his hands together. I raised a brow at him as he looked up at me with honey colored eyes. "Become my girlfriend!" He practically shouted, silencing everyone's chewing.

"Huh?!" I glared with a snarl on my face.

"Oi, stay away from our manager!" Shittykawa piped up with meat hanging out of his mouth. It was hardly understandable what he was saying, and the weird guy's teammates were rolling their eyes and acting as if this was normal behavior from the kneeling boy.

"Shut up, Shittykawa." Growling, I shot him a dirty look. Turning back to the guy looking up at me, he continued.

"Please! You're cooking is amazing!"

"Yaki, leave the girl alone." One of his teammates sighed, though, their words were not necessary since what he was saying next was cut off by a foot Sparta kicking him in the chest. The brunette in the dark blue uniform flew back, and everyone watched with wide eyes as the tall blond was death glaring the other male down. The brunette scrambled away after the pissed off Mad Dog growled at him, pretty much resolving the whole issue. Well....that was easy- I didn't even have to get my hands dirty.

"Good boy, Kyoutani." I said while ruffling a hand on his short hair. "Have a treat." Grabbing a piece of meat, I tossed it to him and he caught it with his mouth, chewing angrily as his strong glare lost a bit of it's intensity. God, he was too much like a dog. The Aoba Johsai guys laughed at the whole scene, and so did a few of the others as they found it funny, thinking that Kyoutani was just keeping others away from his team's manager. They weren't far off in assuming that, but his real reason for butting in with the guy asking me out was to pretty much get rid of any possible competition.

After I was done cooking everything and the last bits of what was left were being eaten, I felt a large hand wrap around my wrist and I was suddenly being drug away.

"Hey!" I growled, turning around to see who had grabbed me.

"Shut up." The male growled back, keeping his golden eyes facing straight ahead. Clicking my tongue, I kept quiet out of curiosity as to what he was doing. The blond lead me to behind the gymnasium and I soon found my back against the brick wall.

"What do you want no-" And my words were cut off as his hands slammed onto the wall on either side of my head. "Are you trying to intimidate me? I think it's a little too late for that." I said, seeing his glare being directed fully at me.

"Don't." Was all he said.

"Don't what?" Furrowing my brows, I noticed his glare was more from frustration rather than him being pissed off.

"Don't date that dick." And cue the rolling of my eyes as I crossed my arms. "I'm fucking serious."

"Why? It's not like I belong to you." I unintentionally popped off.

"Yes, you do." Kyoutani growled just before crashing his lips into mine. My body tensed, but my lips automatically followed his and his hands fell off of the wall. He was the first to add tongue into the mix, my muscles relaxing as one of my hands slid up his chest and into his cropped hair. His hands landed on my hips, pulling me towards him. My other hand remained planted onto his chest, feeling his pounding heartbeat beneath my palm.

Kyoutani's hands slid back, grabbing my ass as he pulled my body flush against his while the wall left my back. He smelled of dried sweat from the game and tasted like what I had made the team for lunch. His long fingers were groping at my rear as he ground his pelvis into mine and I felt my body temperature rising as a stifled moan left my mouth. It was muffled by the kiss, but I felt the spiker tense up against my body.

"Yamiko, where- Oh...." We heard someone clearing their throat and we jumped away from each other. My skin felt hot while my face felt like it was on fire as I looked to see who it was. "Next time you two decide to sneak away, go somewhere more private for that sort of thing, okay?" Iwaizumi suggested, not really seeming to care about how he found Kyoutani and I. "By the way, congratulations on finally realizing how you two feel about each other. Took you long enough, you idiots." He laughed while walking away.

"And the fucking mind-reader strikes again." I popped off.


	14. Date Tech and Karasuno

"Go, go, let's go! Let's go Date Tech!" A loud group chanted from the stands surrounding the gym. We were at 06-08 with us in the lead and already in the second set. This team was nothing to laugh at, their blocking ability was damn near top tier and seeing it for myself it was easy to see why they were called 'The Wall'.

"Makki!" Shittykawa called, passing the ball in the boy's direction. The Wall was just a tad too early and went down before Makki hit the ball over and they were unable to get to the ball before it hit the ground.

"Great, great, Takahiro! Push it, push it, Takahiro! One more!"

"Hanamaki, nice serve!" The ball went over the net but someone managed to hit it and sent it towards their setter. The blond setter hit it up high, but their #2 failed to spike it over the net. Aoba Johsai went to serve again, but this time it hit the net.

"Oi!" I shouted from the benches. "Aim more for palm!" Waving my hand while glaring, the boy nodded. As the game progressed it was becoming more and more evident Date Tech's setter was very much a novice. He'd always set too high or too low, unable to accommodate his teammate's needs. He had potential, sure, but currently he was more of a hindrance to his team than helpful.

Not that I was going to complain, that #7 was giving us the ball over and over again.

"Matsukawa, nice serve!" We were now 08-11 and still in the second set.

"Iwa-chan!" Shittykawa set the ball and Iwaizumi hit it so hard the person on the other side that it hit fell and the ball was airborne again. It was sent back to our side when the block didn't fully stop it, but Shittykawa was already on it. "Got it! Makki!"

Makki set the ball for Shittykawa and he had an opening and swung for it, however the novice #7 was faster and filled in the opening, successfully blocking the spike.

When we hit 16-18, Shittykawa was serving again, but hit it directly to an open spot on Date Tech's side and none of them were fast enough to react.

"Great, great, Toru! Push it, push it, Toru! One more time!" Fans cheered and Shittykawa sent me a thumbs-up and a wink and I flipped him off in return.

"Mean!" He pouted.

"Oikawa, one more! Nice serve!"

"Chance ball!" Players were making calls and running around to get the ball and make the right plays. Date Tech was managing to keep up fairly well despite their #7 noob, but we were still staying in the lead. I'd say this was actually a pretty good match up to see just how strong Aoba Johsai was.

Not to mention since I was actually able to watch this time around rather than cook, I could take mental notes of how they played against a predominantly defensive styled team.

Iwaizumi won us the second set by hitting the ball through the gap between #7's arms, breaking through the wall and ultimately also winning the game since we had gotten the first set as well.

~

"Yamiko-chan, we won!" Shittykawa grinned while looking down at me as we were walking through a hall.

"I know. I was there."

"So?"

"So?"

"Aren't you going to congratulate us?"

"No." I stated and he began to whine. "You're not a child, you don't need praise for winning."

"Oh, come on." Iwaizumi smirked. "It'll lift the team's spirits." I shot him a glare while turning my back to a door and pushing it open.

"Beat this next team and I'll _think_ about it." Tilting my head back a bit I narrowed my eyes at the team. "Now get to warming up."

~

Setting down bottles of water by the bench, the sound of squeaking shoes and volleyball's being hit filled the gym behind me. Sighing when my name was called, I rolled my eyes before looking over my shoulder.

"Yamiko!"

"What?!"

"You got the water yet?" I glared while stepping to the side to show the bottles on the bench before grabbing one and throwing it like a football at the player. He yelped and jumped out of the way, and the bottle dented when it hit the ground but didn't spill any water.

"Don't ask me stupid shit!" I shouted. "That's your bottle now, by the way."

"Yamiko." Iwaizumi snapped and I turned my glare to him. He gave a challenging glare right back and we just had a stare down for a few seconds before I huffed and rolled my eyes again.

A whistle blew after the captains met and a coin was tossed, determining Karasuno would be the first to receive.

"Line up!"

"Let's play!" The teams yelled while bowing to each other before huddling up around the coaches.

"This will be the third time our current team has fought Karasuno. Each time, Karasuno has surprised us. I'm not sure things will go smoothly this time, either, but if we keep our cool and play, I'm sure we'll see victory." The shorter of the two coaches explained. "Do your best, and fight."

"Right!"

"I hate to say it, but Karasuno's a formidable enemy." Shittykawa stepped forward.

"I'm surprised you're being so honest."

"I definitely learned from last time. If we let our guard down, we'll get swallowed up. So....we need to go all out from the start."

"Yeah!"

"All right, so.... I believe-"

"We believe in you, Captain!"

"Aw, shucks-"

"We believe in your serves." Iwaizumi popped off while passing Shittykawa and touching his shoulder. "If you miss, you owe us ramen."

"I want extra chashu pork in mine."

"I'd like a side of gyoza with mine. No serves that just happen to get over."

"Come on, first years, second years, you guys can request, too." Makki called out and I laughed.

"Go, go, go, go, go, Seijoh! Push it, push it, push it, push it, push it, Seijoh!" The stands cheered while hitting plastic cones and bottles together.

"Oikawa, nice serve!" Within a matter of seconds of the game starting I was already in awe....of the other team. They moved together so smoothly and pulled off a strange play that had the _libero_ setting and they were the first to get a point.

Is this what Shittykawa meant by Karasuno being a formidable enemy?

The opposing team was actually staying just one point ahead of us and I was becoming both more and more excited and frustrated. Watching this game, more than any other, made me wish I could play again.

Their #10 was also quite impressive despite his small stature. He was incredibly fast and could jump like a fucking orange grasshopper. Soon, it was 07-05 with Karasuno in the lead and I was tapping my foot while sitting on the bench next to the coaches. From the looks of it, not only could their #10 jump high enough to get his head over the net, it was as if he could also see _everything_ from that split second he was at the peak of his jump and aiming for openings wherever he could find them.

....I wanted to play against that. I wanted to test my own power against the shorty and crush him.

"I bet you're hating being a manager now more than ever, aren't you?" I glanced to the coach beside me and narrowed my eyes. He laughed while looking at me before turning his gaze back to the court. "You already look so fired up."

"Makki! Nice kill!" A whistle blew and it was now 18-17. The match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai was also more entertaining to watch than against Date Tech. While Date Tech was a defense power house, Karasuno seemed to be more well rounded and so much more unpredictable.

"Karasuno's able to handle us a lot better this go-around. We can't seem to pull ahead."

"Just wait." I stated, seeing the look on Shittykawa's face as he was serving again. Iwaizumi saw it too and covered the back of his head while warning the guy next to him to do the same. The captain tossed up the ball and swung his arm as hard as he could, shooting the ball over the net and hitting the other side in the blink of an eye. The gym went silent from shock, but the red flag was raised as a whistle blew and I stood up while angrily shouting wordlessly.

"I'm sorry!" Shittykawa whined while holding his head.

"Aim it, you shit! That power is useless without _aim!!_ "

"I'm sorry, Yamiko-chan! Damn it!" It was now 24-22 and if we didn't get the next point, Karasuno won the first set.

"We're gonna take this set! Keep it up!"

"Right!"

"This is no time to panic. They need to go out there and fight."

"Great, great, Hajime! Push it, push it, Hajime! One more time!" Came the cheers when Iwaizumi got us another point. If we got another one, we'd get a deuce, but with it being neck-and-neck it didn't seem certain how this set would end.

"Coach." I looked to the black haired man and he rose a brow at me. "Let me make a switch."

"You can't play, Yamiko."

"No, let me make a switch with the players. If you want to win this set, that is." He smirked and gestured to the tub of numbers. Grabbing the card with 13 on it, I rushed over to the rest of the team waiting and held out the card to the blond. "Remember what we've been practicing, hot head."

Kyoutani took the card while clicking his tongue and walked to the edge of the court to switch in. Karasuno watched him intently as he walked to his spot and Shittykawa was shooting me a look. I gave an evil grin and a thumb's up, making Shittykawa raise his eyebrows.

"Yamiko, are you sure about this?" The dirty blond coach asked me and I nodded while sitting back down on the bench.

"He's been training with _me._ Of course I'm sure."

"Iwaizumi, nice serve!"

"One-touch!"

"Chance ball!"

"Got it!" Shittykawa got ready to set and my grin grew as I spotted Kyoutani running for the net. The blond right off the bat did that crazy spike of his while knocking Kindaichi out of the way and shocked everyone watching. The man at the edge of the court seemed to be debating before he blew his whistle and raised the flag.

"Bullshit!" I shouted while waving my hand.

"That was dangerous!" Iwaizumi yelled while hitting Kyoutani on the head. As the team came back over by the benches now that the first set was done, I grabbed Kyoutani's cheeks and pulled on them.

"What the Hell was that?! Where was the AIM?!"

"I was feeling stressed because I hadn't been put in the match." He had an extremely pissed off look on his face as he grumbled.

"That's not a valid reason." I growled while still pinching his cheeks. "If I gotta beat your ass here and now, I _will_."

"Yamiko, he said he was sorry already." Iwaizumi stated while grabbing a bottle of water.

"He did?" I rose a brow and the blond nodded. "Don't pull a stunt like that in the next set, then- _aim_."

"Yamiko." I looked over my shoulder to the coach and I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, look, he's better, I swear. That was only a fluke."

"It better be."


	15. Coach Yamiko....?

"Mad Dog-chan!" Oikawa called while tossing up the ball. Kyoutani came running almost completely parallel to the neck with three blockers on his side before jumping and spiking at such an extreme angle. The ball was within the court when it hit the ground and the blond hopped a few steps to keep from falling when he landed.

The gym erupted into cheers and so did I, raising my fists while roaring with excitement. That tight cut shot was one of the things Kyoutani and I had worked on and with his incredible power and flexibility he could pretty much hit from every angle now.

"Iwaizumi, nice serve!"

"It's coming back! Chance ball!" Shittykawa yelled. They set up a double quick and the ball was shot to Kyoutani and their #10 didn't react fast enough to block it.

"Great, great, Kentarou! Push it, push it, Kentarou! One more time!" Iwaizumi got ready to serve again and I glanced to the shorty in black. Even though he hadn't reacted fast enough to block Kyoutani, he was still quick enough to determine which of the two was going to get the ball from Shittykawa.

Shittykawa set again, only this time Kyoutani ran to steal the ball from #3 and ended up crashing right into him while still managing to get a point.

"Kyoutani!" I shouted from the bench. "Don't make me drag your ass off that court!" He shot me a glare while getting up. "Watch the team!" He huffed, but nodded.

"And here I thought _we_ were the coaches."

"Iwaizumi, nice serve!" Shittykawa called, but this time the serve hit the net, making it 04-02 with us in the lead. Shittykawa made it look like he was going to toss to Kyoutani and Karasuno went to block him, but he sent the ball in the opposite direction to Kindaichi.

"Kindaichi, nice serve!"

"It's up! Cover!"

"Got it! Kyoutani, get the last! Sorry! It's close to the net!" Kyoutani still went for the spike but there were three blockers on him already.

"Send it back one!" Shittykawa yelled, but Kyoutani swung anyways and the ball smacked down back on our side. There were cheers, but the coach beside me looked ready to explode.

"You idiot! There are other ways to hit or even feint!"

"If I don't attack in with all I've got, it doesn't feel good!" The blond shouted back.

"Why, you-"

"Now, now, Mizoguchi. He'll eventually correct what he has to correct."

"Right...."

"Nice, Makki! Mad Dog-chan!" He went for another sharp angled spike, but didn't aim right and ended up hitting the net. Kyoutani made a face while looking at his hands, no doubt getting upset with himself, but the game went on.

"He finally got one in. Oikawa used him well. If it were me, I would have passed to someone else."

"Tenacity and boldness. You can't use the Mad Dog if you're scared."

"Kyoutani, nice serve!"

"Out!" Sighing through my nose, I could see that the blond was getting frustrated both at his mess ups and being used as a decoy, and if something didn't change that fast he was going to be even more of a double-edged sword for the team.

Another narrow angled spike was set up for Kyoutani, but this time he went faster and made it over the net while scoring a point.

"All right!" The team cheered and Kyoutani had this huge grin on his face while his eyebrows were still deeply furrowed. By the time it was the shorty #10's turn to serve, we were 13-11. Karasuno tried a back attack, but it was blocked- Shittykawa must have predicted it and warned the team from how prepared they looked for that play.

Shittykawa did that intense serve again but this time around it was in bounds. He tried it a second time in a row, but tapped the top of the net which lead to Karasuno getting another point. They then switched out their #11 for their #2 and he was up to serve.

#2 aimed right for Kyoutani and he had to go low to save the ball, but in doing so he was in now way capable of getting back into attacking position quickly enough. With 17-15 on the board now, their #2 was up to serve again.

Once more he aimed directly for Kyoutani and it was clear now whoever this #2 was they had incredible skill. He remained calm and had a good sense of control on his power and aim- more than likely a 3rd year with years of experience.

A time-out was called and I tossed bottles to the players as they came towards the bench.

"Well, what's it going to be?"

"How about we make them miss?"

"Yeah."

"Kyoutani." I got his attention before getting him in a headlock and grinding my fist into the top of his head. "What is up with you?!"

"Let me go!" He pushed on my arm while growling, but wasn't able to break free as I had more leverage.

"Look," I loosened my grip and he raised his head to look at me while glaring. "you have to calm down." I waved my hand towards the court. "You're getting too lost in the game, you have to focus. Those powerful spikes mean nothing if you don't get a point, so pay attention to the game. Karasuno is already on to you, do you wanna know how to break that?" Kyoutani paused, but nodded. "Do what I taught you." I growled. "I didn't spend all those hours at a shitty net for nothing."

"Yamiko, no need for a lecture."

"Oh, yes there is!" I shot a glare at Iwaizumi. "He's making it look like we didn't do jack shit in practice!"

"Sorry." Kyoutani mumbled and I sighed.

"Just try to calm down and think, Kyoutani." I ruffled his hair while releasing him from the headlock. "Try to do your best." I had a softer tone now and he nodded.

When the game continued, #2 aimed for the blond again, but he backed up as Makki came running up to receive.

"Nice, Makki!" Shittykawa managed to set to Kyoutani and he spiked it right over the block and keep it in bounds.

"All right!" They cheered, and Karasuno switched their #11 back in and #2 back out. The game continued on with a grueling back and forth pace, but this time around Kyoutani was actually messing up less and getting more points. He seemed more focused on what was going on around him and stopped running into teammates just to get the ball.

Another time-out was called and Shittykawa huddled up the team to go over plans to help win the set. However, as they were walking back to the court, Kyoutani glanced to me with that naturally angry face of his but it was as if he were silently asking for something. Scoffing, I gave an O.K. hand sign to let him know he was doing a good job and the corners of his mouth twitched up.

"Kindaichi! One more! Nice serve!"

"S-Sorry!" He yelled when the serve hit the net. Despite the missed serve, we were still ahead with 21-18 and if we could keep this pace we'd win the second set, but the game would go on to a third and there was no telling who'd win that one. Karasuno was quick to adapt, and they very well could catch up either in this set or the next.

It was back and forth again until it was Kyoutani's turn to serve and he took a second while holding the ball before tossing it up. He tried his crazy powerful serve and it shot like a bullet over the net before hitting the edge of the court just in front of the white line, making it count as a point for Aoba Johsai.

Karasuno called for their last time-out and the team swarmed the bench for bottles and towels. The rested as much as they could before the whistle blew to signal the time was up and they had to get back onto the court.

"Kyoutani, one more! Nice serve!"

"Let's get this one!"

"Yeah!" They were yelling and Kyoutani licked his lips before getting ready to serve. We gained another point, and most of Karasuno's team backed up to try and get Kyoutani's next serve. Their #5 managed to receive it by going low, and it was then set for the shorty #10. He spiked it so quickly our side couldn't reach it in time and they went up to 19.

"Pardon me. We're switching players." Karasuno's coaches were taking out #10 and putting in their #12. He had a determined look on his face, but from my perspective taking out the shorty very well might hinder them. He was quick and versatile, but then again maybe this new guy was better? However, if that were the case, why have him on the sidelines until now?

From the look on #10's face, though, he didn't look upset at all to be switched out and even encouraged #12. ....Just what exactly could this timid looking guy do?


	16. Heavy Hit

"Yamaguchi, one more! Nice serve!" The rest of the Karasuno team on the sideline yelled while striking a ridiculous pose and a laugh just exploded out of my mouth that sounded like a goose honk. Damn, Karasuno was a strong team but, _fuck_ , were they also goofy as shit.

#12 took a deep breath as all eyes were on him as he served. It was high, but slow and the libero called it as out so no one went for it. However, with it being so slow, it actually did hit just inside the court line. Karasuno cheered and those on the side literally had to hold back their two smallest players as they were trying to run out onto the court.

So that's what he could do- jump floats. I knew from experience those were tricky to deal with, but if our guys on the court could adapt to it quick enough we'd still have this set.

"Kyoutani!" The libero called as the second jump float was coming right at the blond. It looked like it would drop right onto his arms, but it kept going and nearly hit him in the face if he hadn't moved out of the way fast enough. He managed to still tap the ball, but no one was behind him to recover it and Karasuno got another point, making it 23-21.

"Damn it!"

The third jump float went Makki's way, but he switched to an overhand hit and successfully hit it up. Shittykawa set and it went to Iwaizumi who then spiked it over the block and hit Karasuno's #12. He nearly fell over from the power of the spike and it looked like he even hurt from receiving it, but he still managed to make it airborne again.

"Cover!!" They yelled and their setter dove to save it. #11 tapped it over the net, hitting Shittykawa's hand lightly to where it fell down in bounds on our side. This time the Aoba Johsai coach signed for a time-out.

"That #12....made a really bold receive." Iwaizumi actually looked irritated and Shittykawa lowered the towel from his face.

"That was just luck, though."

"No, it wasn't." I piped up. "He was ready for it, though he wasn't ready for how hard it hit him." Glancing to Iwaizumi, I pointed at him with a water bottle. "Don't go easy on him next time. From what I've seen, they're actually on par with you guys. None of this is luck, they're just that good." The team around me paused and slowly looked at me with expressions of shock.

"Yamiko...." Iwaizumi mumbled as his brows furrowed.

"Did you just compliment them?" Shittykawa's nice demeanor faded away as it was replaced by a serious look.

"I did. they've earned it. Some of them stand out more than the rest, but you have to keep an eye on the whole team. If they can keep up and even catch up this quickly...." I trailed off while clenching my jaw. "You all need to be careful if you want to win."

When they were back on the court, #12 served a jump float again that tapped the top of the net and was going straight down towards the floor. Our libero tried to get to it in time, but missed and now the points were tied.

The next time around, though, Iwaizumi managed to get the ball and toss it up and towards Shittykawa to set.

"Nice receive!" Karasuno went to block but Shittykawa tossed over further to Makki and he spiked it past them. They managed to save it and keep it from hitting the ground and went to spike it back, but our block was firm and they didn't break through. However, it went just out of bounds and with Aoba Johsai the last to touch it Karasuno got a point.

My leg started bouncing again, quicker this time around as I was on the edge of the bench and watching the game so closely. And, it was in that moment as #12 was getting ready to serve again that I realized something.

I really had changed.

I was so invested in this game and _I wasn't even playing_. I was working _with_ the team rather than against and I wasn't fighting anyone if they messed up. I was even actually communicating with them with words more than fists- all of which I never did with my old team.

"I'll get it!" The serve was received and set, there was faked a spike and Iwaizumi came up behind #2 to actually hit the ball, hitting Karasuno's #12 again, but sending him to the ground this time as the ball flew out of the court. We were tied again and Karasuno switched their #10 back in.

A back and forth commenced again, one team getting to match point before the other made it a tie. This set was on the edge, but if we lost here this would be the 3rd years' last game....

Shittykawa was up to serve and he had that serious look on his face still, and even though Karasuno's libero managed to reach it, he couldn't control the direction of the ball and it nearly hit someone in the stands if not for the railing in the way. If we could get _one more_ point, this set was ours.

The ball went all over the court as each team desperately was trying to get a point until Iwaizumi spiked it and won us the second set. I jumped to my feet and cheered while throwing my fists into the air.

Now if we could survive through a 3rd set the game would be ours entirely, but it wasn't going to be easy at all with how hard the teams had been playing for the first two sets.

~

Filling up a bottle at a water fountain, Kyoutani stood next to me while holding the other bottles. He was quietly watching me, and I screwed the lid back onto the bottle and switched it out with an empty one to refill.

"So, how you feel about the game?" I questioned and the blond took a second to think.

"Good."

"Good." I smirked. "This Karasuno team really is the perfect challenge. It's mind blowing how they're neck-and-neck."

"I'm better." Kyoutani huffed.

"'I'm'? Aren't you on a _team_?" The tips of his ears turned pink and he glared.

"Yeah."

"Aw, you're jealous I complimented them, aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

" _No._ "

"Kyoutani, if you looked in a mirror you'd see it's written all over your face."

"Tch." The blond looked away and I was actually amused by his behavior. Closing the lid on the last bottle, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"No need to pout, ya big baby." His ears went bright red and his brows furrowed even more.

"I'm not a baby, you little shit."

"Prove it." I took some of the bottles from him and started walking back towards the gym. "Come on, got a game to win."

~

"I'm sure you're sick of hearing this, but make sure you serve strong. It can't be helped if their #10 scores some points. Limit his path and pick up the ball."

"Yeah!"

"You guys are strong."

"Yeah!"

Karasuno were serving first to start the 3rd set, but Aoba Johsai got the first point after Kyoutani managed to receive it and send it Shittykawa's way. Getting a second point in a row, it seemed like we were off to a good start. However, when Karasuno got their first point it looked as if Kyoutani might butt heads with the other team's #5.

The two were glaring at each other through the net, but the blond kept his cool and remained in his place. The game was already tense, but that #5 stayed on Kyoutani as it went on and I could see him getting angrier.

Karasuno's #3 served and the ball seemed to swerve at the last second right past the players before hitting the ground. Thankfully, it didn't happen a second time and the next point was ours. The game progressed some more and it became abundantly clear #5 and Kyoutani were clashing in the game, aiming right for each other time and time again.

"Shit." I hissed under my breath, knowing fully well that when the blond got pissed on court he got reckless. He spiked and it looked like #11 would try to receive it, but he just turned and the ball went out of bounds. It was now 08-09 with Karasuno in the lead.

Coach called for a time-out to try and change the tide of the game, but it didn't work as Kyoutani messed up yet again when faced against that #5. After giving Karasuno yet another point, coach switched him out with #13.

He was angry and snatched the number card from his teammate.

"Calm down if you want to get back on the court." Coach told him and he stormed to the sidelines were the others were standing. They moved out of his way and I sighed through my nose. "Yamiko," Glancing back to the coach, I rose a brow. "handle him. He listens to you."

"Yes, Coach." Standing up, I walked over as Yahaba was saying something to Kyoutani.

"You let the opponent provoke you, got pissed off, and then fizzled out. Talk about lame."

"Huh?!" Kyoutani shot the boy a dirty look.

"You had the nerve to come back, and then got to go right into the match. Some guys have a problem with that. Like me. But....I thought he was pretty cold, both to you and to us. But that's not the problem. The players we need in order to win are chosen as regulars. You were chosen....so do your job right." The cream puff glared and Kyoutani bared his teeth like an angry dog. He was already frustrated as it was, and being looked down on by Yahaba was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

"Kyoutani!" I had to intervene, quickly getting between the blond and Yahaba as he went for him. Planting my feet firmly onto the gym floor to keep Kyoutani back, he stopped while glaring at the other boy.

"Do _my_ job? You can't even get on the court." Kyoutani snarled and now Yahaba also looked pissed.

"At least I'm not the one tracking dirt on our Senpais' stage!"

"You, shut the fuck up!" I snapped at Yahaba before turned back to Kyoutani and shoving him away a few steps. I could feel him tensing up, getting ready to beat the shit out of the cream puff and I had to deescalate this situation and fast. "Now, you listen to me and you better listen _real_ fucking close." I grabbed the front of Kyoutani's shirt and yanked him down to be eye level with me.

"If you start a fight here in front of all these people, you _will_ be kicked from the team. Ignore his dumb ass and focus on the game. I fucked up and now I can't play at all, don't you follow in my footsteps, Kyoutani." I spoke clearly as he actually listened. "If you want to get back on that court you need to _calm the fuck down_ , your recklessness will cause us to lose the game. Look, why do you think #5 has been on your ass this whole?" I paused to let him answer and his brows furrowed.

"To piss me off."

"No, you idiot. He sees you as a threat. He recognizes you as an opponent and is challenging you- and he's winning. He's making you lose focus by getting you angry."

"Was Yamiko always that smart?" I heard someone whisper behind me and I shot a glare over my shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up!" I snarled before turning back to Kyoutani. "Now, what are you gonna do when you get back on that court?" It looked as if something clicked in his head and I let go of his jersey.

He stood up all of the way and looked in the direction of the coaches. Walking back towards the benches, I plopped down and sighed.

"I think he's figured it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, a short temper like his won't be fixed that easily, but you put things in a way he can understand and he'll get it."

"You think he can go back in?" Glancing to the coach, I rose my eyebrows.

"You really asking _me_ , Coach? Why don't you look for yourself." I gestured with my head to where Kyoutani was waiting and the coaches followed suit to see his serious expression. He wasn't calm in the normal sense, but his drive and focus was going in a different direction now.

#5 was serving when Kyoutani was let back onto the court, and as soon as we received the ball and Shittykawa went to set, he made the call.

"Mad Dog-chan!" The blond ran and jumped, swinging his arm down onto the ball fast and hard, spiking it right into an opening on the side of the block. He scored a point and the the guys on the court surrounded him while cheering.

At 11-12 with Karasuno still in the lead, Kyoutani was rotated to the back now to serve. Shittykawa held the ball out to him and the blond calmly took it from the captain without a fuss. The game became tied multiple times again, but everything looked to be going smoothly now with the team working in full cooperation.

It took forever for us to reach 20 points, and Karasuno was right behind us still. This match was agonizing to watch from the sidelines, and they switched in their pinch server #12.

He aimed for Kyoutani like last time, and the blond was clearly thinking how to receive. He raised his hands but the ball had more power than it looked and kept going after he tapped it. Iwaizumi dove to save the ball, keeping it in play by a hair's breath.

The crowd was going wild in the stands from the sheer intensity of the game. Karasuno switched #12 and #10 again now that they were no longer serving, and the battle continued. Shittykawa did one of his power serves and got us to match point just before a time-out was called for. Everyone was fired up with how close to winning we were now, and when they were back on the court Shittykawa did another power serve but this time Karasuno's captain was close enough to react and receive. He sent the ball up while losing balance, rolling back but quickly getting to his feet again as the ball was coming back down.

Karasuno brought in their #2 to serve and the look on the shorty #10's face was incredibly intense compared to how he'd been the rest of the game. I had a feeling he was going to be a problem now more than ever....

We managed to get the ball and Kyoutani was up to spike with a wide opening and only the first year setter on him, but out of nowhere that #10 was across the court and jumping to block. He crashed into the setter, but successfully blocked the ball and now we were at a deuce yet again. Karasuno pulled ahead with a dunk and the game was still on the edge of tipping with them at match point now.

"He's got a setter's disposition, staying confident in a situation like that." Yahaba stated while handing out towels to teammates since it was time-out again.

"Well, yeah...." The libero sighed. "I'd love some of that." Shittykawa overheard them and had this look on his face like he was thinking.

"Today might be the day to grasp the chance to let your talent bloom. Maybe tomorrow, the day after, or the next year.... Maybe even when you're thirty." He closed his eyes while holding his chin. "I'm not sure if physique has anything to do with it, but if you think it'll never come, it probably never will."

"Shittykawa, are you actually kinda smart?"

"Oh!" He feigned a look of hurt. "Yamiko-chan, how rude." He smirked while raising his eyebrows. "Of course I am."

The game was soon back on and I burst into laughter when Kyoutani spiked the ball and it smacked right into Karasuno's #5's forehead. However, the ball was still in play since he still managed to keep it airborne and now had a big red mark on his head. The ball came back to our side but it went out far- that didn't seem to matter, though, as Shittykawa ran for it and jumped to set it from afar and crashed into a table when he landed.

Iwaizumi managed to spike it perfectly and it looked like we'd get a point, but #5 dove for it and sent it back towards his team. Our libero struggled to receive it and sent the ball up....into the net. Kyoutani quickly reacted and hit it back up before it landed on the ground and it was hard to tell who's side it'd end up on now.

Another player on Karasuno's side got hit in the forehead and #10 went back to get a running start. He still had that look on his face and I _knew_ from where he was he could see an opening. Shittykawa ran to fill the gap behind the block but couldn't fully receive and the ball went back after hitting his arms.

There was no one else there to save it and it went out of bounds.

There was a second of utter silence before roaring cheers filled the gym and the game was finally over. The teams lined up to bow to each other before going to shake hands and thank those that monitored the game.

"Say what you will, but the results are what you see. There's no way your disappointment will subside. I'm sure there are even some plays you regret. With that in mind, let me just say something: You fought well." Coach nodded to them and some broke down into tears.

"Let's go greet the people in the stands." Watching them walk to the edge of the gym floor, I knew this loss was hitting extremely hard because for some it was their very last with this team. Glancing over to the Karasuno team, they were in a dog pile and laughing while the captain was yelling at the two shortest players.

Glaring, I stormed over to them and they went quiet as I rose my voice.

"Oi!" Some of them flinched at the sudden shout. "If you fuckers don't win from here on out, I'll kick your asses!" I growled while pointing at the group. "You hear me?!"

"Yamiko!" Iwaizumi grabbed the back of my shirt collar and was dragging me back away from the Karasuno team.

"We're not weak, you shits! You better fucking win!" I kept yelling while aggressively glaring.

~

Straddling a bench in a mostly naturally lit hall, I was rubbing my hand over Kyoutani's back. He sat in front of me, resting his head on my shoulder while firmly holding onto his duffel bag. He wasn't crying like many of his teammates had, but I had a feeling he just might be close to it.

This was something the entire team worked so hard for, the entire game being an all out battle and yet we still had lost. The first and second years had a chance for a comeback, but Iwaizumi and the other third years....they wouldn't.

"Kyoutani....the team's going to be leaving soon." I said softly and he just grunted but didn't move. Sighing through my nose, I didn't say anything else and just continued to rub his back in a comforting manner even when I heard squeaking sneakers behind me.

"I found Mad Dog....and he's got Rabies!" Someone called out.


End file.
